Rule number one : Never let your guard down
by Eikaow
Summary: R76- Rating M - SEP Part - Jack Morrison, rookie fraîchement débarqué, vient de rejoindre le Soldier Enhancement Program. Deux problèmes sont alors à gérer : Gabriel Reyes himself ET son crush pour Gabriel Reyes.
1. Chapter 1

****T********itre : ****Rule number one : Never let your guard down

****Pairing : ****Gabriel Reyes x Jack Morrison / R76 / SEP Part

****Rating : ****M

****Genres : ****Romance, PWP, Fluff

****Disclaimer : ****Overwatch est la propriété de Blizzard et en aucun cas la mienne, aussi je ne gagne aucun centimes en m'appropriant Jackie et Gabe le temps d'un écrit :)

****Warning : ****A venir :)

****Note :**** Hello there ! ( Général Kenobi )

Une revenante ! :)

Autant vous dire que ça fait une paie que j'ai ça dans mon pc, le truc a voyagé de clé usb en clé usb et finalement, j'ai pris le temps de le continuer ! ( J'ai actuellement trois chapitres de prêt, dirons nous... ce qui en soit n'est pas beaucoup j'en conviens xD ) mais j'ai aimé l'écrire. Jack et Gabe me font toujours autant d'effet et j'aurai pu aller pleurer chez Blizzard pour avoir ajouté le dénommé Vincent qui, mais alors, vient foutre le merdier inutilement dans mon OTP è.é ceci dit, nous savons désormais une fois pour toute, officiellement, que Jackie, il aime les kikis et ça c'était ZE good news ! ;) enfin bref, je m'égare... J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira, elle devrait pas prendre des masses de chapitres, vous connaissez ma fâcheuse tendance à commencer des histoires longues et jamais les finir... - gun -

N'hésitez pas a laisser un petit mot si cela vous a plu et à bientôt pour la suite ! :*

Ah et aussi, je me gave d'histoires R76 en anglais sur un autre site de fanfictions bien connu et du coup, le style s'en ressentira peut-être, je ne sais pas... Bref !

****-x-x-****

Jack leva doucement le regard de son assiette et ses yeux bleus suivirent lentement, comme une sorte de ralenti, les mouvements du groupe ayant débarqué dans le self. Une personne en particulier plutôt. Il plissa prudemment les yeux afin de ne pas paraître trop évident et oscilla entre son petit déjeuner et le corps se mouvant devant lui.

_Fais chier._

Bon Dieu, ça lui faisait un mal de chien de l'avouer car Gabriel Reyes était un con qui aimait se payer sa tête à la moindre occasion, mais les faits étaient là : Tout en Reyes faisait partir son esprit ainsi que son corps en free-style. Son attitude de _bad boy_, ses piques gratuites, ses provocations, ses sourires sardoniques, ses regards… Ce t-shirt noir beaucoup trop moulant qui ajustait sa musculature à la perfection… Et ce pantalon, était-il nécessaire de parler de ce foutu pantalon ?

Jack déglutit et baissa les yeux quand le groupe, plateaux à la main, passa non loin de sa table, discutant et rigolant à tout va, l'air de rien.

« T'en a encore là. »

Le coeur du blond rata un battement et il releva vivement les yeux pour tomber sur son camarade de chambrée qui désignait le coin de ses lèvres d'un geste manifeste. Il fronça les sourcils tandis que l'autre levait les yeux au ciel et se laissait tomber sur le banc face à lui. Brett se mit à ébouriffer ses cheveux châtains tout en portant son regard vers le groupe de Reyes avant de revenir vers lui, un soupir dépité à l'appui.

« Sérieusement, _buddy_…

\- Bonjour à toi aussi.

\- ça fait quoi ? Quatre mois que tu baves sur Reyes comme une midinette de quinze ans ? Je t'aime bien Jack mais là, je vais être honnête : Tu me les brise. »

Le blond lui adressa un regard mauvais.

« Je bave pas sur…

\- Entre nous, je sais pas ce que tu lui trouve, le coupa t-il en fixant la table du concerné sans aucune discrétion. Moi, il me fait flipper. Je suis sûr c'est le genre de gars qui a des pratiques chelou, il doit aimer attacher ses… Attends, c'est ça que tu kiffes ?!

\- Hein ? Non ! Chut ! Arrête de les regarder, par pitié... » S'exclama t-il, baissant aussitôt la voix sous le regard inquisiteur des autres recrues s'étant retourné vers eux.

Samuel secoua la tête, désabusé puis se mit à mordre à pleine dent dans son croissant, l'air de rien.

« Tu passes ta vie à le regarder, tu le provoque sans arrêt pour qu'il te remarque et avoir un semblant d'interaction avec lui, même mauvais… Et lui c'est pareil, grogna t-il en mâchant lentement. Vous êtes malsains tous les deux.

\- C'est lui qui me provoque sans cesse !

\- T'es accro, mec. »

Jack poussa un long soupir dépité et porta une main contre son front ainsi que dans ses mèches blondes, les secouant vivement avec exaspération.

« Tu crois que je suis pas au courant ? Siffla t-il. Merci bien. J'ai pas demandé à avoir un_ crush_ sur Monsieur Connard, Ok ?

\- Ha ha… Tu rigoles ? C'est ça qui te plaît, que Monsieur soit un Connard.

\- Va te faire foutre, Brett. »

Ce dernier étira un sourire satisfait et se versa un verre de jus d'orange.

« Va lui parler.

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? Salut Reyes, en fait je fantasme comme un malade sur toi, ça te dit d'aller prendre un café ?

\- C'est un bon début…

\- On peut PAS se blairer. Il peut pas me blairer et moi non plus. J'ai envie de lui en coller une à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bo.. Q-uoi ?

\- Complètement accro. »

Jack lui adressa un nouveau regard blasé puis sans même débarrasser son plateau, quitta la table, les protestations de son camarade s'envolant en un bruit sourd dans la cacophonie ambiante de la pièce.

Son camarade de chambre était un sale con lui aussi, tiens. Surtout quand il lui balançait la vérité de la sorte à la gueule de bon matin. OUI, il était accro à Gabriel-je-suis-un-connard-Reyes, et alors ? Pas besoin de lui rappeler l'horreur de la chose. C'était inscrit depuis sa naissance qu'il allait enchaîner les scenariis les plus pourris les uns que les autres et celui-ci n'y faisait pas exception.

A l'autre bout de la salle, la joue dans la paume de sa main, Gabriel avait suivi des yeux la sortie quasi théâtrale du blond, un mince sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres. Le _Boyscout_ était encore dans tous ses états de bon matin. La journée risquait d'être pour le moins intéressante.

« Toi, tu prépares un sale coup. » Fit remarquer alors un grand black affublé d'un bandeau répondant au nom de Parker.

Le sourire trônant sur les lèvres de Reyes s'agrandit étrangement et il se leva, délaissant lui aussi son plateau à peine entamé.

« Je vais fumer une clope, on se retrouve plus tard.

\- « Fumer une clope », hein ? Ricana la seule femme de la bande. Une mexicaine à la carrure pouvant rivaliser avec les recrues masculines les mieux entraînées. Vasquez. Une blonde ?

\- Il va encore aller chercher des noises à Morisson, ouais… Enchaîna de nouveau Parker. Putain Reyes mais, chope-le une bonne fois pour toutes et arrête de nous baratiner à longueur de temps, _pendejo_. »

Gabriel ne répondit pas et fourra les mains dans ses poches avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ressentait le besoin viscéral d'aller provoquer _Blondie_ quand l'occasion se présentait, oui. Et cette fois-ci en était une bonne puisque son chien de garde personnel – C'était quoi son nom déjà ? - était resté dans la cantine. Parfait.

Ouais, le petit _farmboy_ lui plaisait. Complètement.

Six mois que le _rookie_ avait débarqué et ils avaient fini pas moins de cinq fois à l'infirmerie. Jack Morisson était un petit insolent qui n'en avait rien à faire que lui soit – un peu - plus gradé. Jack Morisson était trop gâté par la nature. Jack Morisson l'énervait. Jack Morisson le provoquait par sa simple existence, en somme. Mais… Il savait également que l'autre ressentait la même chose que lui. Et merde, savoir ça, c'était bien trop plaisant.

Mains dans les poches et capuche sur la tête, le brun déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de son homologue, attentif à chaque bruit et à l'odeur. Le _Rookie_ avait un gel douche énergisant au gingembre reconnaissable entre mille. Merde, il était semblable à un prédateur traquant sa proie. Il se trouvait pathétique mais l'exaltation de la chose prenait, à chaque fois, le pas sur tout le reste. Se retrouver seuls, se provoquer, se cracher leur haine mutuelle à la gueule était devenu un rendez-vous quotidien. L'un comme l'autre aimaient ça.

Il monta les étages et sortit, allant se poser à la rambarde de la sortie de secours du 2e étage du bâtiment et sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma aussitôt. Un regard plus bas lui indiqua que le _B__oyscout_ était sur le terrain de basket désert, occupé à faire quelques paniers – ratés. Il était nul à chier avec un ballon entre les mains, ha ha. Gabriel étira un sourire et tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette avant d'en exhaler la fumée avec nonchalance et de poser ses coudes contre la rambarde.

« Le but du jeu, c'est de mettre le ballon DANS le panier, _Boyscout_ » Cria t-il alors, un ricanement moqueur à l'appui.

Le dit- _Boyscout_ tourna alors aussitôt la tête vers lui et le sourire de Reyes s'élargit de plus belle tandis qu'il accusait un magnifique doigt d'honneur et que l'autre quittait le terrain comme une furie.

Provoquer Morisson était la meilleure drogue qui soit.

**A suivre...**

**PS :** J'ai entièrement repris une partie des personnages des films Alien ( Equipage du Nostromo dans Alien et les marines dans Aliens ), tutafeh


	2. Chapter 2

****T********itre : ****Rule number one : Never let your guard down

****Pairing : ****Gabriel Reyes x Jack Morisson / R76 – SEP Part

****Rating : ****M

****Genres : ****Romance, PWP, Fluff

****Disclaimer : ****Overwatch est la propriété de Blizzard et en aucun cas la mienne, aussi je ne gagne aucun centimes en m'appropriant Jackie et Gabe le temps d'un écrit :)

****Warning : ****RAS ! Pour le moment…;)

****-x-x-****

Les douches communes étaient toujours une foutue épreuve.

Jack inspira une longue bouffée d'air avant de pénétrer dans la salle d'eau, affaires à la main. Il alla se poster devant son casier et se dévêtit lentement, gardant uniquement serviette et gel douche. Des dires se faisaient entendre dans l'écho de la vaste pièce, se mêlant au clapotis de l'eau. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas...

« Hey Morrison, tu tombes à pic. La savonnette est tombée et personne veut se baisser. Ça devrait pas te poser de problèmes à toi de la ramasser, hein ?

Jack serra alors durement le poing.

_Bingo._

Il choisit d'ignorer son vis-à-vis et se posta face à une douche libre. L'autre, un type obèse à lunettes poussa alors un juron et s'approcha de lui, un sourire graveleux au coin des lèvres.

« T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit, _Blondie_ ? Ramasse ce putain de savon. » Fit-il en désignant l'objet en question trônant par terre, au centre de la salle.

Les autres gars accompagnant Dennis Nedry se mirent alors à ricaner et Jack crut discerner certains d'entre eux qui se léchèrent les lèvres de façon équivoque, leur regard inquisiteur planté sur lui. Pitié.

Jack étira un sourire vers eux et , toujours en gardant le silence, adressa un doigt d'honneur à Dennys. Ces types prônaient les effusions de virilité et il était plus intelligent que ça. Son homologue poussa alors un juron et s'avança vers lui, un air mauvais sur le visage.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix grave et familière emplit alors la pièce.

_« Oh non, pas lui »_

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Le brun venait de débarquer dans la salle, son regard assassinant l'autre qui était, un peu trop proche à son goût du _Boyscout_. Autre qui ne se déroba cependant aucunement, continuant de plus belle, une voix grasse et moqueuse à l'appui.

« Ah Reyes, je demandais juste à _Blondie_ de ramasser le savon… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Ricana t-il, les rires de ses congénères se mêlant au sien.

Tous s'écartèrent alors brusquement quand Reyes de dirigea vers son vis-à-vis, se plantant à un pas de lui. Une aura assassine s'était emparé de la pièce, rendant l'air chaud plus suffocant que jamais.

« Ramasse-la, gros porc.

« Quoi ? T'as dit quoi là ?

\- J'ai dit : Ramasse la, gros porc. »

_OK, là c'était la merde._

Une nouvelle bagarre ? Lui et Reyes impliqués ? Ils finiraient par se faire virer ni plus ni moins du programme, à ce rythme.

Jack observa les deux hommes ainsi que les groupe s'étant formé autour d'eux avant d'intervenir.

« Tiens. C'est bon, content ? «

L'autre homme fit pivoter son regard vers Jack et sa main plus bas, tenant le petit savon blanc. Un sourire satisfait et hautement graveleux se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il n'accepte l'offrande et tourne les talons, sa bande à ses côtés, leur ricanements faisant écho dans la pièce embuée. Visiblement, et grand bien lui en fasse, personne n'avait envie de se foutre sur la gueule avec Reyes. Et c'était compréhensible vu la réputation et les aptitudes de ce dernier.

Quelques secondes passèrent et le bruit de l'eau fit de nouveau place. Gabriel fit claquer sa langue en observant le blond.

« Pourquoi tu t'abaisses à… »

Jack entreprit alors de se savonner rapidement. Ne pas rester à poil plus que nécessaire avec Reyes à côté… et seuls de surcroît. Bad idea .

« Je m'abaisse à rien du tout, ok ? Je joue le gars intelligent, expliqua t-il, l'air de rien. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec toi, j'ai pas envie de les cumuler. Je suis là pour suivre un programme, pas pour me mettre tout le monde à dos ou me faire virer car la majorité des gens ici sont des cons. Mais bon j'imagine que je dois te dire… Merci ? » Fit-il avant de se glisser sous le flot d'eau, la mousse quittant lentement sa peau.

Gabriel choisit alors d'en faire de même, focalisant son esprit sur autre chose que le corps alléchant à ses côtés.

« Merci pour quoi ? J'étais à deux doigts de lui mettre une beigne à ce sac à merde. »

Le blond passa lentement ses mains contre ses cheveux, les savonnant eux aussi avant de glisser à nouveau sous l'eau chaude. De son côté, Gabriel essayait du mieux qu'il put de ne pas fixer plus que nécessaire le corps se mouvant non loin de lui. Putain, il le savait déjà mais le _farmboy_ était bien goalé, l'enfoiré. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il balaye les idées toutes plus perverses les unes que les autres qui commençaient à germer dans son esprit.

« Je sais pas, pour pas être rentré dans son jeu… ? Laisses tomber.

\- Son jeu, hein ? »

Jack accusa un intense et long frisson lui parcourir le corps quand il sentit une présence robuste derrière lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors vivement tandis que deux mains puissantes s'abattaient contre le mur face à lui.

_Oh merde._

Il se mordit aussitôt la lèvre en accusant la présence proche… Beaucoup trop proche… De l'autre homme. Son coeur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine et son bas ventre se réchauffa alors de manière caractéristique.

« Le seul jeu qui existe, c'est entre toi et moi, c'est clair ? »

Un murmure. La voix était cependant rauque et autoritaire.

Jack releva prudemment son visage vers celui de l'autre homme. Il accusa un intense frisson lui longeant la colonne vertébrale et se répercutant honteusement dans le bas de son ventre. Encore. Si l'autre ne s'écartait pas dans la minute, son corps le trahirait de la plus odieuse des façons qui soient.

Reyes avait les yeux assombris et étaient en train de le fixer, l'ombre d'un sourire sardonique au coin des lèvres.

_Sexy._

Le blond se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre et déglutit bruyamment avant de finalement baisser les yeux et de s'éloigner en silence.

_Ne pas succomber. Ne pas…_

C'était mieux ainsi. Ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de l'autre. Ne pas partir dans cette voie. Trop dangereux. Trop… Interdit… Mais merde, ce con l'excitait beaucoup trop.

« Clairement passif, donc. » Pouffa alors ce dernier, un ricanement moqueur à l'appui.

Le blond fronça alors les sourcils et posa un regard noir sur l'autre. Ce sale con se jouait de lui, également, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu veux quoi, Reyes ? Continuer ce que l'autre a commencé ? Demanda t-il, froidement. Tu vaux pas mieux que tous ces cons en fin de compte. »

Et il entreprit de prendre la direction de la sortie, sans attendre une quelconque réponse de son vis-à-vis. Gabriel échappa un juron et tenta de le retenir par le bras Il ne vit pas le coup arriver et moins d'une seconde plus tard, Jack le poussait contre le mur alors que la peau hâlée se colorait lentement de cette couleur violette caractéristique.

_Encore._

« Va te faire foutre !

\- C'est quoi ton problème putain, _Boyscout_ ? T'es au courant que ce gros porc aime les blonds bandants dans ton genre et que si j'étais pas … Quoi ? ! »

_Blond bandant._

Le cerveau de Jack avait subit un rapide black-out qui se traduisit par l'immobilité manifeste de son propriétaire.

_Sans déconner ? _

Reyes le trouvait bandant ?

« Alors quoi ? J'aurais du laisser cette merde te traiter comme un chien sous prétexte que c'est un putain d'homo refoulé qui fait genre alors que sa seule envie c'est de te foutre dans son pieu ? Cracha à nouveau le brun. C'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, j'imagine ?

Jack secoua la tête et poussa un intense soupir. Il relâcha son étreinte et recula de quelques pas.

« Laisse tomber. »

« Attends… Gronda aussitôt le brun en agitant les bras. Je débarque et je découvre que ce gros porc de Dennys Nedry te harcèle. Quoi, c'est pas vrai peut-être ? ! s'acharna t-il sous les protestations de son homologue. Je vais pour lui casser la gueule et je me mange une beigne. J'ai quand même le droit à quelques explications, _Boyscout_.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Jack porta une main contre son front, la fatigue se lisant sur son visage. La chaleur ambiante et la stupidité de la situation commençaient à lui donner mal à la tête.

Finalement Reyes soupira et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires avant de prendre la direction des casiers.

« Ce soir. Le toit du bâtiment des dortoirs. Y'a une échelle de secours près de la sortie est au quatrième étage. Laisse ton chien de garde à la niche et pas d'effusion de sang, _comprendo_ ? »

Ce fut au tour du brun de se rhabiller et quitter simplement la pièce sans demander son reste. Jack écarquilla les yeux en songeant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était bien réel ? Il poussa un long soupir lui aussi et s'adossa contre le mur.

_Mais._

_Qu'est-ce que … ?_

Reprenons, dans l'ordre : Il venait de subir une énième moquerie de ce connard de Dennys. Ok. Jusque là, rien de bien nouveau… Reyes avait débarqué. Il avait évité guerre civile dans les douches communes et accessoirement de se faire virer du programme. Il avait foutu une beigne au brun sans trop savoir pourquoi, au final et comble du gag, ce dernier n'avait même pas riposté et venait tout simplement de lui filer un rencart ? A lui ?

_Ok. Elle est où l'arnaque ?_

Un frisson de plaisir traversa de nouveau son corps quand Jack se souvint de la présence de l'autre à un pas de son propre corps. De la douceur incongrue de sa voix… Merde, s'il avait écouté son service trois pièces, ce serait lui qui se serait mangé une beigne car il aurait collé ses lèvres à celles de Gabriel et aurait essuyé le plus magnifique refus de son existence. Reyes n'était pas gay, n'est-ce pas ? Pour être véritablement honnête, il commençait à en douter…

_« Non Jack, il te trouve pas bandant. Ok ? »_

Reyes était un con et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne devat éprouver de l'attirance pour lui. Mais les faits étaient là… Si dans la plus excitante de ses rêveries, ça avait été Gabriel qui lui avait sauté dessus, il aurait été à genoux, le membre dur de l'autre entre ses lèvres, en moins d'une minute.

Un regard plus bas indiqua que finalement, cette pensée plaisait aussi grandement à son corps.

_Fais chier._

**A suivre ...**

**PS : **Dennys Nedry est odieusement pompé de Jurassic Park, tutafeh ;D


	3. Chapter 3

****T********itre : ****Rule number one : Never let your guard down

****Pairing : ****Gabriel Reyes x Jack Morisson / R76 / SEP Part

****Rating : ****M

****Genres : ****Romance, PWP, Fluff

****Disclaimer : ****Overwatch est la propriété de Blizzard et en aucun cas la mienne, aussi je ne gagne aucun centimes en m'appropriant Jackie et Gabe le temps d'un écrit :)

****Warning : ****Nothing, sauf si les bisous bien baveux ça compte ? ;)

****Note :**** Hehe ! Le smut commence à arriver joyeusement avec ses gros sabots :D

****-x-x-****

« T'es au courant que c'est forcément un piège et que l'aller-retour que vous allez faire à l'infirmerie sera probablement le dernier, cette fois ? »

Jack poussa un soupir grave avant d'acquiescer. Brett avait raison, il y avait forcément quelque chose qui allait clocher dans toute cette histoire.

« Je sais pas, il avait l'air sincère…

\- Evidemment… Soupira le châtain en levant les yeux au ciel. On parle de Gabriel Reyes là, tu sais, le gars avec qui tu te frittes depuis des mois ? Ceci dit, vu ce que tu viens de me dire à propos de Dennys Nedry… Reyes c'est le bon samaritain à côté.

Jack reposa le magazine de sport qu'il feuilletait sans grand intérêt sur son lit et se redressa avant de descendre de celui-ci et de porter son regard vers son camarade.

« C'est peut-être l'occasion de faire une trêve… Expliqua t-il. Peut-être qu'il en a marre lui aussi. c'est vrai… On s'est tout de suite détesté mais je crois même pas me souvenir de la raison officielle.

\- La raison officielle c'est que ce gars a piqué une gigantesque crise de jalousie quand il a vu que tu obtenais d'aussi bon résultats que lui aux entraînements alors qu'il était là avant, ha ha. Ego surdimensionné. Concours de qui a la plus grosse. Fin de l'histoire. Dès le début t'aurais pas du rentrer dans son jeu, _Jackie_. »

Brett marquait un point. Voir deux.

« Et me laisser marcher dessus sans rien dire ? Tu parles. Si personne ose tenir tête à Gabriel Reyes, alors je serai le premier. Il m'impressionne pas… Enfin je veux dire, il est impressionnant en combat mais en dehors de ça ?

\- En dehors de ça, t'es carrément dingue de lui. »

_Ok._

Soupir supplémentaire.

Jack jeta un œil à sa montre et porte de nouveau son regard vers son camarade, éludant par la même occasion de répondre.

_Attirance purement physique, c'est tout._

« Bon… Il est 22h15. Je me donne une heure pour entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Ça devrait pas prendre d'avantage de temps. »

Samuel leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur sa couchette – celle du bas. Il se mit à pianoter sur son téléphone tandis qu'il agitait nonchalamment l'autre bras.

« On se voit demain à l'infirmerie. »

_« __L'infirmerie est ma seconde piaule, de toutes façons… »_

Jack étira un sourire et se faufila sans un bruit hors de la chambrée.

A l'extérieur, les couloirs étaient plongés dans le noir. Seules les lumières des sorties de secours et la lueur de la Lune à l'extérieur, fournissaient l'éclairage nécessaire à ce qu'il puisse déambuler lentement vers le quatrième étage. Le couvre-feu était déclaré depuis quarante cinq minutes déjà. Les dernières rondes de surveillance étaient terminées elles aussi. Un nouveau tour serait prévu dans trente minutes. Il avait vraisemblablement le temps.

Quelques cris et rires s'élevaient des chambres devant lesquelles il passait et il étira de nouveau ses doigts dans les poches de sa veste kaki. Il était excité et anxieux à la fois. Les sensations étaient déroutantes. Qu'est-ce que cette entrevue lui réservait ?

Mais la véritable question était celle-ci : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté d'y aller ?

Brett avait raison. Il était plus accro à Reyes que ce qu'il voulait bien l'accepter. Six mois…. Cela faisait seulement six mois qu'il avait débarqué. Et cinq que lui et Reyes commençaient sérieusement à se mettre sur la gueule. Peut-être que son camarade avait raison et que Gabriel était jaloux, jusqu'à aller se comporter de façon odieuse avec lui. Il ne savait même plus à dire vrai. La seule chose qui restait certaine c'était qu'il l'avait trouvé attirant. D'emblée. A peine Reyes avait débarqué dans la salle de leur premier entraînement commun qu'il l'avait trouvé à tomber.

Jack savait depuis son adolescence qu'il était attiré autant par les femmes que par les hommes et à dire vrai, ça ne lui avait jamais posé problème. Il avait eu des aventures avec les deux genres. A croire que les propos moqueurs, malsains et homophobes étaient quelque chose propre à l'environnement militaire. A croire que la taille des muscles des gars de ce programme était inversement proportionnelle à leur ouverture d'esprit.

_Bref._

Le fait étant que présentement, il n'avait personne. Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Il était libre et oui, certain – beaucoup - de ses rêves cochons des dernières semaines l'impliquaient lui et Reyes dans des situations toutes plus perverses les unes que les autres.

_Ok Jack. On se calme._

Il poussa enfin la porte de sortie située au fond du couloir du quatrième étage et localisa une vieille échelle branlante derrière une benne à ordures qui avait atterrie ici pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il prit une bouffée d'air et se hissa sur le toit.

…

..

Personne.

L'endroit était désert.

Il aurait du s'en douter.

Il s'avança prudemment plus en avant et avant même de songer à faire demi-tour, se retrouva entravé par deux bras puissants. Un rire sardonique et grave parvint à ses oreilles et il poussa un juron en essayant de s'extirper.

« Règle numéro un : Ne jamais baisser sa garde. »

La voix du brun sembla caresser son oreille l'espace d'un court instant, amenant un lourd frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il étira cependant un sourire et l'instant d'après c'était Reyes qui se retrouvait au sol, le blond à califourchon sur lui, son bras entravant sa gorge. Il soupçonna d'emblée ce dernier de n'avoir opposé aucune résistance.

« Tu me suivais, c'est ça ? s'enquit-il doucement, sachant déjà la réponse.

Gabriel Reyes était connu pour ses capacités de discrétion hors du commun. Il avait déjà entendu les autres mentionner le terme « ombre » quand il parlait de lui… Le brun pouffa et étira ses bras derrière sa nuque en un geste machinal. Ok, aucune résistance.

« Mh. Peut-être. »

Le petit sourire satisfait qui trônait fièrement sur ses lèvres fit frisonner à nouveau Jack et il relâcha son étreinte avant de s'éloigner prudemment d'un bon mètre. Distance de sécurité, ok.

« N'empêche… t'as encore progressé depuis quelques semaines. Pas mal, Morrison. »

Le blond tourna vivement la tête, incrédule, vers son vis-à-vis.

« Te fous pas de moi, on sait très bien toi et moi que t'as opposé aucune résistance. »

La pensée incongrue le fit une fois de plus frissonner lourdement et il en profita pour étudier son vis-à-vis plus en question : Gabriel portait son treillis ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir près du corps, comme à l'accoutumée. Le sourire sardonique qui trônait sur ses lèvres était encore bien présent.

_Sexy._

… De même que le léger hématome encore visible sur sa joue, suite au lamentable épisode de ce matin. Devait-il s'excuser ?

Le brun lui jeta un regard à la dérobée, lui faisant détourner le regard.

« Je sens déjà plus ri-

\- J'ai pas besoin de chaperon, ok ? s'expliqua t-il alors sous l'effet de la gêne. Et encore moins de toi.

\- J'ai bien compris… Soupira le brun. Mais je crois pas que ça sera possible. »

Jack plissa les yeux vers l'autre qui agita ses paumes et le gratifia du pire air faussement désolé qu'il ai pu voir de sa vie. Un comédien, ce type.

« Je l'ai coincé cet après-midi. Je lui ai dit ma façon de penser…

\- T'es pas sérieux ? !

\- Il se peut donc que demain, au petit déjeuner, tu entendes des trucs du genre _« Pute de Reyes, blabla »_… Ha ha...

Le blond, le regard déconfit, ouvrit de nouveau la bouche devant les aberrations que lui sortait l'autre mais la tension redescendit alors d'un cran quand son vis-à-vis continua son récit.

« Mais c'est l'histoire de deux ou trois jours, maximum une semaine, expliqua t-il, la voix devenue subitement polaire et dénuée d'une quelconque d'humanité. Je peux vraiment choisir de tomber sur le coin de la gueule à quelqu'un, et crois, moi c'est un truc que je souhaite à personne. »

Jack sentit son coeur faire une embardée alors que le corps du brun sembla s'être entourée, subitement, d'une aura assassine.

_Flippant._

Le silence s'installa alors à nouveau. Pesant. Oppressant. Comment se faisait-il qu'après des mois à se foutre sur la gueule l'un comme l'autre, c'était la première fois qu'il découvrait cette aura assassine qui pouvait émaner de l'autre ? Il aurait déjà dû voir cela le concernant, n'est-ce pas ? Ceci dit, l'épisode de la douche lui avait filé un frisson également.

Jack observa son homologue s'allonger sagement au sol, l'air de rien, tandis qu'il sortait un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet d'une de ses poches. La tension sembla être redescendu en une fraction de secondes.

« Relax… _Boyscout_, soupira t-il alors. T'en veux une ? »

Jack n'avait jamais ô grand jamais touché une cigarette et là, pour il ne sut quelle foutue raison, il lui était impossible de refuser. Il s'assit alors aux côtés de l'autre, gardant une distance de sécurité réglementaire, et acquiesça. Gabriel s'alluma sa cigarette et lui en tendit une qu'il porta maladroitement à ses lèvres. Ok, il pouvait fumer une clope, ça devait pas être si compliqué. Le brun ralluma alors son _zippo_ et tendit la flamme vers lui.

Il aspira et failli s'étrangler aussitôt.

_Pathétique._

L'autre l'observa et pouffa ouvertement en expulsant de façon machinale sa fumée.

« Sans déconner, c'est ta première fois ?

\- Je… Ugh.. C'est dégoû-tant » toussa t-il de nouveau sous l'hilarité manifeste de son vis- a vis.

« Ça devient pourtant agréable après plusieurs fois… »

_C__ette voix. __Pas de sous-entendus. On se calme._

Jack prit une nouvelle bouffée et celle-ci passa de suite plus aisément.

« Tu crapotes, indiqua le brun en l'observant du coin de l'oeil. Faut inspirer et amener la fumée jusque dans ta gorge puis tu relâches… Comme ça. »

Le blond l'observa et se mordit la lèvre en songeant que merde, même pour ce qui était de fumer une simple cigarette, Reyes était juste trop attirant. La cigarette venait rajouter une couche supplémentaire à son côté _bad boy_ déjà bien présent.

_Définitivement sexy._

« Tu vas encore crapoter un moment avant de réussir à le faire convenablement.

\- Tu fumes depuis quand ? »

Pourquoi, diantre, il demandait un truc de ce style ? Mon Dieu.

Le brun prit une bouffée supplémentaire avant d'ancrer son regard en direction des quelques lumières discernables au loin.

« J'en sais rien. C'est occasionnel. Ça me fait du bien. »

Jack toussa à nouveau, moins fort que les fois précédentes ceci-dit.

« … Et maintenant, j'ai encore dévergondé le premier de la classe. » Ricana t-il alors en étirant un mince sourire.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en faisant claquer sa langue.

« Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta personne, t'es au courant ?

\- Ah bon ? »

Jack secoua la tête et étira un léger sourire malgré lui. Merde. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que lui et Reyes était l'un à côté de l'autre et aucune envie de meurtre n'était discernable. Pire, même… Jack se surprit à aimer la présence de l'autre.

Plusieurs minutes supplémentaires passèrent, dans un silence à la fois reposant et douillet. Cependant, la réalité rattrapa rapidement le blond, mettant de plus belle son cerveau en ébullition. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il était venu pour ça, après tout.

« Pourquoi on est là, Reyes ?

\- Gabriel… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et Jack tira de nouveau une bouffée de tabac, échappant délibérément à l'échange.

« Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

\- Ok, _Gabriel_, souffla t-il, comme si le prénom venait de lui brûler la langue. Quel est le but de tout ça ? »

« Tu peux pas apprécier le moment présent, hein ? Soupira ce dernier. J'en sais rien. Je me suis dit qu'on avait besoin d'apprendre à se connaître, _Boyscout_.

\- C'est Jack.

\- Ok Jack. Enchanté. Moi c'est Gabriel. »

Le blond écarquilla de nouveau les yeux quand l'autre tendit sa main dans l'intention évidente de serrer la sienne. Sans réfléchir outre mesure, il porta sa main contre celle de l'autre. La paume était chaude et douce contre sa peau. Une chaleur insidieuse et douillette s'insinua dans le creux de ses reins et alors qu'il perdit ses yeux bleus dans ceux de l'autre homme, celui-ci étira un sourire sardonique et désigna son autre main d'un mouvement de menton.

Jack poussa un juron et cassa tout échange avant d'expulser le mégot ayant commencé à lui brûler le bout des doigts.

_Classe._

« A propos de tout à l'heure...

« J'ai jamais dis que j'étais gay ou quoi que ce soit... Dès que je suis arrivé ici, on m'a collé l'étiquette _« homo »_ sur le dos, se défendit-il aussitôt.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ceci dit, vu la nature de ses rêves cochons l'impliquant avec Reyes, il n'avait pas besoin de se poser la question. Cependant… Il faisait délibérément tout pour que cela ne se remarque pas, dans son travail ou ses actes au quotidiens.

« Tu l'es ? »

Nouvel étranglement.

\- Je… Kof ! Non ! Je- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? »

Le brun garda le silence. Son regard de nouveau dirigé vers les lumières plus loin. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui posait la question si c'était pour garder ce silence de mort par la suite ? Jack jura intérieurement. Le malaise prit de nouveau possession de l'atmosphère ambiante. Pitié.

_« _ça fait quoi ? cinq mois ? »

Jack sursauta.

\- Qu-quoi ? »

Toujours le regard face à lui, vers les quelques lumières illuminant encore les baraquements à cette heure avancée de la nuit, Gabriel expulsa de manière nonchalante son mégot de cigarette au loin.

« Que tu cherches constamment à me faire péter un câble, _Boyscout ?_ »

La mâchoire de Jack s'écrasa au sol en un bruit imaginaire et il se retint dur comme fer de ne pas sauter à nouveau sur l'autre pour lui en coller une. Il se foutait de sa gueule en prime, le salaud !

« Excuses-moi ?

\- ça te plait de me provoquer, hein ?

Jack se releva alors prestement, poussant un juron en direction de l'autre.

« Dès ma première journée ici, tu m'as fait vivre un enfer ! Tu sais quoi ? Fit-il en se relevant, pointant un doigts accusateur vers son homologue. Va te faire foutre, Reyes ! »

Ça avait été trop beau. Evidemment. Le calme avant la tempête.

Se faisant, Jack lui lança une nouvelle insulte bien sentie et prit la direction de la porte de sortie l'ayant amené dans ce merdier – encore. Il aurait dû s'en douter ! Il aurait dû prévoir qu'il n'arriverait pas à garder son calme en présence de l'autre. C'était comme ça depuis le début. Dès que ce con alignait deux mots, il avait envie de lui en coller une et ce soir ne faisait pas exception. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Passer un bon moment en tête à tête avec _Gabriel-Sexy-Reye_s ? Tu parles !

Visiblement, le brun n'en avait pas fini lui puisqu'il sentit de nouveau ce dernier dans son dos et comme la première fois, Gabriel l'entrava une nouvelle fois. Mais fort de sa première expérience plus tôt, Jack su, instinctivement, les gestes à adopter pour retourner la situation à son avantage.

Une nouvelle fois, Jack se retrouva ça califourchon sur son homologue, le poing levé dans sa direction, à quelques centimètres de son visage tandis que l'autre pressait la sienne contre sa gorge. La colère suintait par chaque pores de son corps et l'autre dû le sentir car il n'opposa strictement aucune résistance et garda le silence tandis que son regard s'était assombri dangereusement. Pupilles brun et bleu se livrèrent alors un duel sans merci.

« C'est pas ton fort la communication, visiblement. »

Un nouveau intense frisson mêlant plaisir et colère longea la colonne vertébrale du blond.

Quelle communication pouvait-il y avoir entre eux ? Sincèrement. Les moindres échanges qu'ils avaient étaient gestuels ou à base de joutes verbales.

Mais qu'importe...

Présentement, il venait de mettre Reyes au tapis et de façon loyale, sans que celui-i ne fasse semblant. Il le savait et l'autre le savait également. Le plaisir d'avoir battu l'autre déferla dans son corps comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient à l'entraînement, les rares fois où il l'avait effectivement battu. Sauf que cette fois-ci n'était pas un exercice. Et la colère… La colère… Cette colère si instable et détonante qui l'habitait à chaque fois qu'il était question du brun.

_« __Putain »_

A bien y réfléchir, il ne souvenait pas avoir éprouvé autant d'émotions aussi déroutantes de la sorte pour quelqu'un.

La main prostré contre sa gorge se serra d'avantage, sans pour autant lui faire mal ou le faire suffoquer. Les gestes étaient précis et calculés et derrière lui, il sentit que le brun avait relevé son genou vers son bassin afin d'étendre sa maîtrise sur lui. Finalement, était-ce vraiment lui qui avait le dessus ?

Jack n'avait toujours pas relâché ses gestes et à cet instant précis, le flot de sensations contradictoires et sauvages qui déferla en lui, lui fit stupidement , l'espace de quelque secondes coupables, baisser les yeux vers les lèvres de l'autre. Putain. Il avait ce sale con à sa merci. Il aurait pu lui foutre bel et bien une beigne ou alors écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes et lui rouler le patin du siècle. Là, comme ç deux options étaient affreusement tentantes et il ne savait plus si l'une ou l'autre serait plus efficace pour le mettre k.o de façon définitive.

_« __Fais chier__ »_

Le regard ténébreux du brun se plissa doucement dans la seconde même où les yeux bleus s'aventurèrent insidieusement vers le bas de son visage. Jack jura intérieurement en songeant au fait que l'autre venait de comprendre parfaitement la nature de tout ceci. Son coeur se fit définitivement la malle dans sa gorge, le faisant déglutir avec difficulté quand il sentit clairement que la main faisant pression contre sa gorge se desserra peu à peu pour migrer, doucement, tel un effleurement, derrière sa nuque.

Une caresse.

_« __Bordel de merde__ »_

Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver ?

Le genou de l'autre fit une pression contre le bas de son dos et sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler outre mesure ses gestes, son corps se relâcha complètement. Il se mordit la lèvre face au regard de l'autre homme, ancré dans le sien alors que son buste descendait dangereusement vers l'autre. Gabriel avait le regard plissé et un mince sourire en coin prenait place sur son visage alors qu'il se relevait doucement, s'appuyant sur son coude. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent inévitablement. Un soupir d'envie s'échappa de façon coupable, le trahissant sous toutes les coutures alors que l'autre raffermit sa prise derrière sa nuque, semblant caresser les courts cheveux blonds. Jack accusa un intense et lourd frisson d'excitation quand il sentit le souffle de l'autre homme contre son oreille. De deux choses l'une, soit Reyes était gay - ou bi -, soit il continuait de se foutre de lui. Songer à la première option et au fait que ce dernier lui faisait clairement du rentre-dedans lui vrilla les neurones, embuant ses sens.

« Je te propose un deal, _Boyscout_…

\- C'est… Jack.. Hng. »

Gabriel soupira une nouvelle fois de façon criminelle et sensuelle contre sa joue.

« On peut trouver une autre façon de régler nos… mh, différents. Plus agréable… T'en dis quoi, _Jack_ ? Murmura t-il, à peine audible, en prenant bien soin d'accentuer le prénom de son homologue.

\- Je … Ne… »

Les lèvres et la barbe du brun frottaient de façon criminelle contre sa peau, lui envoyant des nuées de plaisir dans le bas-ventre. Ce con sentait bon, mélange de tabac et d'eau de Cologne. Un savant mélange.

« Je t'oblige à rien, susurra t-il en mordillant le lobe offert, récoltant un soupir de plaisir qui vint automatique se répercuter au creux de ses reins. Mais sache que… si tu as envie qu'on se « batte » toi et moi, on peut… Mmh, comment dire ? S'organiser des petites entrevues privées. »

.merde

Reyes parlait trop. Définitivement. N'y tenant plus et rassemblant les dernière bribes de volonté lui appartenant encore, le blond s'empara du visage de l'autre homme et écrasa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui arrachant un soupir de surprise et plaisir mélangés.

Bordel, c'était le truc le plus dingue qu'il ai jamais fait. Et les sensations récoltés étaient bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé – ou rêvé. Il était entrain de rouler le patin du siècle à Gabriel – super connard – Reyes, en personne. La brume caractéristique s'empara à nouveau de son cerveau et il s'abandonna complètement aux sensations offertes.

Il l'avait finalement a sa merci, putain. Et c'était carrément extatique. Le blond dirigeait le baiser avec force et détermination tandis que l'autre gémissait entre ses lèvres et que leur langues débutaient une danse endiablée et suave. C'était bon. Bordel, c'était bon. La réalité était bien plus exaltante. Gabriel embrassait foutrement bien et bientôt son poing agrippait son t-shirt noir, venant l'entortiller avec ferveur tandis que plus bas, il commençait lourdement à sentir le désir tendre contre le sien.

Comment tout ceci avait commencé déjà ? Il n'était même plus sûr de s'en rappeler. Le voulait-il ? Pas vraiment.

Cependant, alors que l'échange prenait encore un degrés beaucoup plus équivoque, il émit un gémissement de surprise quand l'autre reprit soudainement le dessus et le renversa, venant se poser au dessus de lui, un genou entre ses jambes, cassant par la même occasion le baiser devenu tout sauf anodin.

« Ta réponse ? Souffla t-il, contre les lèvres rougies face à lui.

\- O… OK. »

_« Merde_

_Merde_

_Merde. »_

Donc, il venait d'accepter d'être le plan cul de Gabriel Reyes. Tout allait bien.

Ce dernier étira un sourire satisfait et vint une nouvelle fois lui ravir les lèvres alors que sa main caressait sensuellement sa joue ainsi que son cou avant de disparaître tel une ombre.

« Règle numéro un : Ne jamais baisser sa garde, _cariño._ »

****A suivre...****


	4. Chapter 4

****T********itre : ****Rule number one : Never let your guard down

****Pairing : ****Gabriel Reyes x Jack Morrison / R76 – SEP Part

****Rating : ****M

****Genres : ****Romance, PWP, Fluff

****Disclaimer : ****Overwatch est la propriété de Blizzard et en aucun cas la mienne, aussi je ne gagne aucun centimes en m'appropriant Jackie et Gabe le temps d'un écrit :)

****Warning : ****Gnehehe, ça commence un peu à partir en live, ezaktemen ! ;* Langage cru, lime et des bisous baveux, des tas de bisous baveux.

****Note :**** Hello,

Un grand merci a celles qui ont laissé des reviews et également celles qui ont mis des alertes sur la fiction ou mise en favoris, ça fait super plaisir ! :) Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est qu'on s'enfonce un peu plus dans le PWP, quoi ... xD Jackie et Gabe sont chaud bouillant, les enfants ! Hydratez-vous, il fait déjà assez chaud comme ça dehors ! * wink *

Aussi, je pars en vacances prochainement donc, le prochain chapitre arrivera mi voir fin juillet. Voila; voila, Désolée s'il reste des fautes et... Vive le R76, diantre !

La bise,

**-x-x-**

« Vous avez fait QUOI ?! »

L'ahurissement était présent sur le visage de son compagnon de chambre et Jack jeta aussitôt un regard alentour tout en lui indiquant, d'un mouvement de main, de baisser d'un ton. Il aurait dû se douter que l'autre allait le bombarder de questions et aurait dû se préparer en conséquence… Fais chier.

« On a discuté.

\- A d'autres, Jackie, grimaça t-il.

Je t'assure. » Assura le blond tout en essayant de paraître crédible.

Ils avaient parlé oui… Mais pas que. Et c'était ce _« mais pas que »_ qui revenait, présentement, dans la tête de Jack. Repenser aux caresses du brun et a ses lèvres contre les siennes le fit frisonner. A moins que ce soit un énième plan pour se fiche de lui…

_« __Il t'a carrément fait du rentre-dedans Jack. Et il t'a jamais repoussé. Faudrait peut-être arrêter d'être de mauvaise foi. OK ? »_

… Mais Jack était désormais certain qu'il plaisait au brun et ça… Mon Dieu… ça lui donnait l'envie stupide de sourire comme un parfait crétin. Il se souvenait de tout… Des caresses suggestives de l'autre, de cette voix grave et sensuelle contre sa peau, de son odeur entêtante et du goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes...

_« __Et il __embrasse comme un dieu, __évidemment __»_

… Mais surtout, de sa proposition. Cette putain de proposition.

« Hey _buddy_ ? »

Gabriel n'avait mais alors opposé strictement aucune résistance quand il eut décidé, sans réflexion aucune et de façon complètement chaotique, de l'embrasser. Pire, il avait accompagné ses gestes, venant coller sa langue à la sienne sans préavis. Ça avait été tellement bon. Cette entrevue avait le goût de l'interdit, de la luxure et de l'audace.

« Jack ?! »

_« S__i tu as envie qu'on se « batte » toi et moi, on peut… Mmh, comment dire ? S'organiser des petites entrevues. »_

Ses paroles continuaient inlassablement de résonner dans sa tête depuis cette nuit. Comment avait-il pu être aussi sérieux en lui lançant un truc de la sorte ? Et lui, lui parlons-en, comment avait-il pu lui répondre par l'affirmative, bordel ?! Oui, l'idée lui bottait carrément mais jamais ô grand jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela aurait pu se passer comme ça. En même temps, avoir Gabriel Reyes sur lui, qui le regardait avec ses yeux emplis de luxure et son éternel sourire en coin… Comment refuser pareille invitation ? Le brun savait parfaitement l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Pfff.

« Jack, y'a Reyes qui arrête pas de regarder par ici »

Soudain, le blond se sortit aussitôt de ses pensées et son coeur se mit à battre frénétiquement alors qu'il tournait vivement la tête pour scruter autour de lui. A part les quelques groupes de personnes présents dans le self ce matin, celui du brun était aux abonnés absent.

Il lança un regard incrédule à son vis-à-vis qui haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« ça fait pas moins d'une minute que je t'appelle…

\- Dé-désolé. Je repensais à cette nuit. »

Brett leva de nouveau son regard scrutateur vers lui et commença alors à manger son petit déjeuner.

« Tu vas pas me faire croire que vous avez juste discuté sans vous mettre sur la gueule au bout de deux minutes.

\- ça a faillit dégénérer à un moment, ha ha… Mais- »

Brett leva les paumes au ciel en signe d'évidence.

« Mais ? »

Jack porta une main contre sa nuque qu'il se mit a malmener un instant sous le coup de la gêne.

« Il m'a proposé un marché.

\- Sérieusement ? !

La châtain faillit s'étrangler avec son croissant.

\- et j'ai accepté. »

Son compagnon d'armes le regardait maintenant, les yeux ébahis et l'interrogation se lisant sur ses traits. Jack soupira.

« Il a proposé que si, on avait un truc à régler lui et moi, on le ferait en privé à partir de maintenant et plus avec un public. Et c'est une bonne chose car honnêtement, si ça arrive encore, je crois qu'on se fera virer tous les deux. Voilà… Qu-quoi ? »

Un mince sourire sardonique venait de fleurir sur les lèvres de l'autre qui d'un coup, s'esclaffa sous le regard incompréhensif du blond. Oula. Oula.

« Jackie. Jackie. Jackie. T'es encore plus vicieux que ce que je pensais !

\- Qu… Mais non ! C'est pas…

\- Allez arrête ton baratin, te retrouver seul avec Reyes, c'était ton plan depuis le début, hein ? »

La mâchoire du blond faillit s'écraser sur la table.

« Absolument pas ! » Se défendit-il sous l'hilarité de l'autre.

Ceci dit, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé...

**-x-x-**

L'entraînement était terminé et la journée touchait à sa fin, le crépuscule pointant lentement à l'horizon. Gabriel sortait de la salle d'eau, affaires à la main. Il se rendit à sa chambre et avisa son compagnon de chambre, Parker, allongé sur son matelas, magazine à la main.

« Yo, tu veux te faire un basket ? » lui demanda t-il en étalant sa serviette sur l'étendoir.

Parker leva les yeux vers lui et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de balancer son magazine un peu plus loin.

« Carrément. »

Gabriel étira un sourire alors qu'il troquait ses _boots_ pour des chaussures de sport plus adapté. Il s'empara de sa bouteille d'eau et d'un ballon et tous deux quittèrent la pièce en direction du terrain de _street_.

L'escouade de Gabriel et celle de Jack avaient suivi des entraînement différents aujourd'hui et de fait, il n'avait pas revu l'autre depuis leur petite entrevue de la nuit dernière. Il espérait que le _Boyscout_ soit sur le terrain, histoire d'aller le titiller un peu. Il était quasi-certain que, suite à cette nuit, son homologue allait faire sa vierge effarouchée voir même l'éviter. Il savait que s'il voulait effectivement une autre petite entrevue intime avec lui, ce serait à lui de forcer un peu les choses. Et bon Dieu, qu'il avait envie de le dévergonder d'avantage.

_Bingo._

Gabriel sourit de plus belle et un frisson d'impatience lui longea la colonne vertébrale.

Le blond était bel et bien là, sur le terrain avec son chien de garde dont il n'avait toujours pas retenu le nom. Il observa l'autre se mettre en position de tir et faire un panier parfait cette fois-ci. Il se mit à applaudir de façon bruyante sous le rire sarcastique de son compagnon de chambre.

« Pas mal, _Boyscout_. » dit-il en posant sa bouteille d'eau sur le banc non loin de là.

Jack fit volte-face et se mordit aussitôt la lèvre en avisant le brun qui lui lança un clin d'oeil suggestif.

« C'est Jack. Grogna t-il en allant chercher de nouveau la balle échouée plus loin. Si tu te décides pas à m'appeler par mon prénom, on aura toujours un problème, toi et moi. »

Brett lui lança un regard nuancé tout en secouant la tête. Une nouvelle guerre était visiblement en préparation. Gabriel émit un sifflement moqueur avant de venir se placer face au blond, sans équivoque.

« Cool, j'adore quand on a des problèmes, Chuchota t-il, _Jack_. »

Les rougeurs qui firent place sur les joues du blond lui donnèrent l'envie folle et chaotique de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Jack était sexy. Ses mèches blondes étaient en désordre et la sueur maculait sa peau comme après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Il suivit d'un regard insidieux, l'une d'elle qui dévalait son cou jusqu'à échouer contre le tissu de son t-shirt. Jack lui lança un regard mauvais puis soupira en lançant la balle à son compagnon avant de s'éloigner.

« On avait fini de toutes manières. »

\- Attends- »

Jack et Brett se retournèrent vers lui. Parker également lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Deux contre deux. Fit-il en faisant rebondir le ballon entre ses mains. La première équipe qui marque cinq paniers l'emporte. »

Jack détourna vivement le regard face au sourire en coin que lui lança le brun et il soupira avant de poser ses yeux sur son compagnon de chambre. Ce dernier leva les mains en l'air et acquiesça, l'amusement se lisant sur son visage. Parker ne manqua pas d'échapper un ricanement lui aussi en direction du brun.

Jack fit rouler son ballon vers le banc et conte toute attente, se dirigea vers Gabriel, d'un pas assuré. Il s'arrêta devant lui et ses yeux bleus le scannèrent intensément, lui arrachant un frisson d'excitation.

« Ok. Mais si on gagne… On enfin… Tu- »

Un chuchotement. Gabriel darda ses yeux sur les rougeurs du blond ayant pris un degrés supplémentaire. Sans déconner ? Il étira un autre sourire vorace et jeta un regard vers Parker et Brett qui étaient resté à une distance suffisante d'eux. Suffisante pour ne pas entendre leurs dires. Qu'ils gagnent ou non, l'idée de faire sa fête au blond le branchait carrément. C'était quoi cette exigence stupide ?

« Tu veux continuer ce qu'on a commencé cette nuit, _carino_ ? Souffla t-il, se retenant dur comme fer de ne pas sauter sur lui. Je pensais qu'il t'aurais fallu plus de temps...

Le Boys_cou_t mettait présentement ses sens et sa capacité de retenue à rude épreuve. Ce dernier lui envoya un regard mauvais en guise de réponse.

« C'est pas… ! Je- Bafouilla t-il. Si on gagne, tu m'appelles par mon prénom une bonne fois pour toutes. Terminé les sobriquets ridicules. »

Gabriel laissa échapper un soupir d'amusement avant de lui taper gentiment sur l'épaule et d'abandonner le ballon qui rebondit devant son homologue puis de se mettre en position quelques pas plus loin.

« Tu mens décidément trop mal, Morrison. A toi l'honneur. »

-x-x-

**1H plus tard…**

Comment avait-il espérer pouvoir battre Gabriel à un sport où lui-même ne brillait absolument pas ? Brett n'étais pas spécialement doué non plus, Reyes était plutôt bon voir très bon et Parker… Le cliché du black pro du basket n'était plus à prouver. Il leur avait mis la défaite à lui tout seul, ou presque…

« Désolé pour la branlée, les gars ! Ha ha ! Vous vous êtes pas si mal défendu pour des blanc becs ! S'esclaffa Parker alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, à même le sol.

\- Avoues, tu l'as laissé marqué un panier pour le beau geste, s'enquit Gabriel en désignant le blond d'un mouvement de menton.

\- Non même pas, pour le coup. » ricana t-il sous le gémissement de protestation du concerné.

Jack se risqua un regard mauvais vers le brun mais la vision qui s'offrit à lui le fit déglutir d'envie. Gabriel était allongé au sol, un bras contre le front tandis qu'il reprenait sa respiration. La sueur maculait son corps et faisait coller d'une façon hautement suggestive son débardeur noir contre sa peau. Il suivit lui aussi une goutte de sueur qui semblait caresser sa gorge et détourna aussitôt le regard quand l'autre, semblant deviner exactement ses gestes – et son voyeurisme notoire, en l'occurrence – abaissa légèrement son bras pour ancrer ses yeux bruns dans les siens, l'ombre d'un sourire séducteur au coin des lèvres.

_« Putain »_

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il ressemblait à un adolescent de quinze ans devant son béguin. La situation était grotesque.

Il se releva et fit un signe de tête à Brett qui en fit de même. Ils les remercièrent néanmoins pour la partie de basket et quittèrent le terrain, retournant vers les baraquements plus loin. Gabriel suivit du regard la sortie du blond, non sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que son pantalon lui moulait les fesses à la perfection. Pas un regard. Ok, le _Boyscout_ faisait décidément tout pour le mettre à l'épreuve. Il avait la furieuse envie de se coller à lui, de laisser ses mains caresser sa peau, de mêler sa langue à la sienne et de le faire gémir de plaisir.

« T'es au courant que Morrison a pas arrêté de te mater ? »

Nouveau sourire.

« Ouais. Zéro discrétion. » Acquiesça t-il.

Parker se releva finalement et alla récupérer leur ballon échoué quelques mètres plus loin. L'endroit était désormais désert et le soleil disparaissait doucement à l'horizon. Les lumières s'étaient allumées et une mince brise rafraîchissante vint balayer le terrain.

« Tu sais, au début, je pensais vraiment que tu pouvais pas le blairer ce gars, reprit alors son camarade avec amusement.

Reyes se releva doucement

« C'était le cas. Il a tout pour lui, il est insupportable. »

Nouveau ricanement.

« C'était ? Tu parles, c'est exactement pour ça que tu veux le chopper, nan ? »

Pas de réponse.

**-x-x-**

Jack savourait l'eau chaude qui cascadait sur son corps. Ça faisait un bien fou. Le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder à être annoncé et, à cette heure, personne n'était dans la salle de douches communes. Tout en continuant à profiter de l'eau contre son corps, il savoura également le silence et la quiétude des lieux. C'était agréable. Il soupira de contentement, s'appuyant contre le mur et levant le visage face au flot d'eau.

Evidemment, sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher, ses pensées divaguèrent vers la session de basket pour le moins saugrenue qu'ils avaient fait, un peu plus tôt. Ses échanges avec Gabriel avaient été pour le moins soft et c'était un succès en soi. Forcément, le brun avait saisi chaque occasion, ou presque, pour se payer sa tête mais c'était… Il ne savait pas. Il décelait que ses piques gratuites avaient une toute autre saveur désormais. Elles étaient toujours présentes mais moins véhémentes. Comme si finalement, le brun avait changé son fusil d'épaule… Comme si, la colère qu'il avait envers lui s'était muée en quelque chose d'autre.

_« __Tu veux continuer ce qu'on a commencé cette nuit, carino ? Je pensais qu'il t'aurais fallu plus de temps... »_

Jack soupira. Evidemment qu'il voulait continuer… Et il n'avait pas besoin de temps supplémentaire pour savoir qu'il avait envie de sentir à nouveau les lèvres du brun contre les siennes, ses mains contre sa peau, sa voix rauque soufflant contre son oreille… Et son corps approuva sans préavis puisqu'il sentit la chaleur caractéristique du désir prendre place au creux de ses reins. Son sexe se gorgea de plaisir et il poussa un soupir supplémentaire.

Il avait failli demander à Reyes de passer un moment tous les deux s'ils gagnaient et bien sûr, il l'avait compris. Tsss. Au fond de lui, il avait espéré que ce dernier fasse semblant de perdre, ha ha… Mais c'était sans compter, le niveau hors du commun de Parker.

Gabriel le rendait complètement fébrile à dire vrai. Il ne savait plus formuler concrètement ce qu'il voulait. Et c'était bien la première fois…. Il avait déjà eu des aventures et jamais celles-ci n'avaient été aussi chaotiques. Tout s'était fait naturellement, sans fioritures. Et même lui ne s'était pas posé autant de questions.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de pas baisser ta garde,_ Sunshine._ »

Jack sursauta violemment et son coeur s'emballa fortement, tapant contre sa cage thoracique dans un bruit infernal qui résonnait contre ses tympans.

_« Putain »_

Gabriel – _fuckin- sexy_ – Reyes était là, appuyé contre l'entrée, les bras croisés et le regard rivés sur lui… Ou plutôt…

« Sympa la vue. » souffla t-il, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Et il était nu. Bordel. De. Merde.

Jack eut aussitôt le réflexe stupide de cacher son sexe a demi érigé alors qu'il s'essuyait le visage et les yeux, s'assurant qu'il ne rêvait pas. Force était de croire que non. Gabriel était bien là, le scrutant avec une envie évidente. Il ne l'avait strictement PAS entendu venir, encore.

_« Oh… Merde »_

« Comment tu fais pour être aussi silencieux… ? Bégaya t-il, ne sachant plus quoi faire de son traître de corps.

Gabriel étira un sourire et décroisa ses bras. Jack ne put empêcher ses yeux, avides, de voyager sur le corps de l'autre. Il le savait déjà mais là, il avait tout le loisir de confirmer que le brun était juste magnifique. Une aura de luxure semblait s'échapper de lui, le rendant sexy au possible. Et il était carrément bien pourvu sous la ceinture, histoire de parfaire le tableau.

« Question d'habitude.

\- Je… C'est déroutant. »

Gabriel s'approcha alors, dardant son regard plissé et brillant sur lui tout en gardant une distance raisonnable.

« Tu sais ce qui _me_ déroute ? C'est ta capacité à toujours vouloir garder le contrôle,_ Jack_. »

Le blond frissonna, se mordant la lèvre d'anticipation.

« Je…

\- T'en a envie autant que moi. »

Nouveau coup de chaud. Jack baissa les yeux vers son membre désormais pleinement réveillé et il avisa Gabriel qui en fit autant, le regard assombri de façon équivoque.

« Genre là… Si je m'approche, je vais me ramasser une beigne ou tu vas me laisser m'occuper de ça ? S'enquit-il en désignant son sexe d'un mouvement de menton.

\- Je… C'est.. J'en sais rien. » Admit l'autre, la chaleur et la situation hautement sexuelle terminant d'avoir raison de lui.

Gabriel se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre, semblant hésiter l'espace d'un seconde puis il choisit d'approcher lentement vers son homologue qui poussa un gémissement de surprise et d'envie mêlées.

« A-attends, si… Si quelqu'un…

\- Il y aura personne à cette heure ci, fais moi confiance. Murmura t-il, venant se coller au corps de son homologue. Laisses-toi aller, _carino_. »

Et Jack abdiqua. Rapidement et définitivement. Il poussa un soupir d'envie quand son sexe rencontra celui de l'autre, gorgé de désir lui aussi. Gabriel porta aussitôt ses lèvres contre son cou, venant nicher ses mains contre son corps, débutant par sa nuque puis descendant rapidement le long de son torse, venant caresser les boutons de chair devenus hyper sensibles.

« Nhh…

\- Mh, j'ai pensé à ce moment toute la journée.. » Susurra t-il, venant mordiller le lobe offert.

Le sexe du blond trembla contre le sien, lui envoyant une vague de chaleur dans le corps.

« Toi aussi, nh ?

\- O-oui... »

Jack avait porté ses mains contre le visage de son vis-à-vis, venant perdre ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns. Gabriel continuait sagement de lui butiner le cou, ses mains ayant échoué sur ses hanches, survolant son sexe en demande d'attention. Inconsciemment, Jack chercha d'avantage de contact, venant frotter son sexe contre celui de son homologue.

Impatience. Besoin. Envie.

Gabriel poussa un gémissement de désir et porta sa main sur leurs deux membres tendus, les faisant coulisser lentement et sensuellement entre ses doigts en un geste assuré.

« Si impatient... » Grogna t-il, avide, contre les lèvres offertes. Tu veux sentir ma bouche autour de toi, _Jack_ ? Tu veux jouir entre mes lèvres ? »

_Oh. Bordel._

Pour toutes réponses, et à mesure que le plaisir gagnait d'avantage son bas-ventre, rendant ses moindres pensées chaotiques, Jack hocha aussitôt la tête dans un geste flou et désordonné avant de passer sa langue contre les lèvres de l'autre homme, lui arrachant un soupir d'excitation. Il n'était plus en mesure de réfléchir. Les gestes, les paroles, la présence de Gabriel le submergeaient complètement et intégralement. S'imaginer le brun à genoux, en train de lui tailler la pipe du siècle était la dernière vision délicieuse que lui envoya son cerveau éprouvé.

« Merde… O-oui, Nnh »

Le brun sourit contre son visage et son mouvement de poignet, plus bas, s'intensifia. Il colla ses lèvres, extatiques, contre les siennes et vint aussitôt mêler sa langue à sa consoeur. Ok, il pouvait affirmer que Jack Morrison était la plus bandante foutue friandise qu'il ait pu avoir sous la main. Et il y goûterait encore. Avoir le blond pour lui, dans une chambre avec un gigantesque lit, éventuellement un bar, et passer une nuit complète de pure débauche était devenue sa nouvelle lubie. Sous ses airs de coincé notoire en public, le _Boyscout_ avait visiblement des talents cachés qu'il se surprenait à découvrir et apprécier de façon hautement délectable.

Morrison lui ravageait la bouche, venant toujours plus éprouver sa langue, gémissant entre ses lèvres comme un acteur porno à gros budget. Ses mains avaient elles-aussi échoué sur ses hanches et l'une d'elle vint se posa avec impétuosité contre la sienne, accompagnant le mouvement de va-et-vient plus bas sur leur deux sexes gorgés de plaisir.

Le blond était impatient et avide et c'était le truc le plus bandant qu'il ait pu voir.

« Je vais te prendre dans ma bouche, _Sunshine_. Tu vas jouir comme jamais et la prochaine fois, on prendra une chambre et tu gémiras de plaisir sous mes coups de reins toute la putain de nuit. Ok ? »

Lui aussi perdait totalement le contrôle. Jack était beaucoup trop bon à ce jeu. Sa retenue légendaire en temps normal se muait en urgence lorsqu'il était question de sexe. Délicieux.

« M-maintenant… S'il te-p-laît » Gémit-il contre ses lèvres.

_Putain de merde. _

S'il ne se refrénait pas pour prendre son temps avec lui, le blond lui laisserait totalement le loisir ici, de le prendre contre le mur.

« Arrête de me chauffer, _carino_, gronda t-il, la voix rauque et sourde. Je veux prendre mon temps avec toi. Que tu gémisses de plaisir pendant que je m'enfoncerais _lentement_ dans ce joli petit cul.

Ses mains avaient délaissé leurs sexes, s'échouant sur les globes de chair en question. Les malaxant avec envie.

« Ga-Gabriel…

\- Tu vas gémir mon prénom, encore et encore…

\- Je… Vais, aAah »

Sans prévenir, le brun se mit alors à genoux et prit d'emblée le membre gorgé d'envie entre ses lèvres, venant titiller le sommet avec sa langue et arrachant un cri de pure extase au blond. N'importe qui aurait pu les entendre à ce stade mais il n'en avait plus rien à foutre. Il avait le sexe du sexy _Boyscout_ dans sa bouche et plus rien n'avait d'importance à part lui faire connaître le plus fulgurant orgasme de sa vie. Et il y en aurait d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres.

Jack avait posé ses mains avec empressement contre son cuir chevelu, tirant doucement contre les mèches brunes à mesure que l'orgasme arrivait, dévastateur.

« Nhhh.. AaAhn, Gabe, je...

\- Jouis pour moi,_Babe_. »

Et ce faisant, il reprit le membre au bord de la rupture au fond de sa gorge et poussa un gémissement sourd quand l'autre emplit sa bouche, se déversant comme jamais en un cri d'extase. Gabriel avala et donna quelques nouvelles succions sur le membre sensible, perdant peu à peu de sa vigueur. Il jeta un œil plus haut et avisa avec envie le visage du blond complètement déformé par le plaisir, ses lèvres s'ouvrant de façon chaotique à mesure qu'il reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Cette simple vision aurait suffire à le faire jouir lui aussi, il y était presque.

Il se releva prestement et vint de nouveau se coller à l'autre tandis que sa main venait pomper langoureusement son propre sexe. Toujours les yeux clos et l'esprit embrumé, Jack vint, dans un ultime effort, remplacer sa main par la sienne, sa paume coulissant avec énergie contre la peau échaudée.

« C'est ça… Mh, Grogna t-il, venant écraser à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis. Continue… Mmh, _Jack_... »

L'orgasme le faucha quelques secondes plus tard et il gémit entre les lèvres du blond, venant mordre sa lèvre sous l'effet du plaisir. Jack poussa un gémissement de surprise et douleur et bientôt le goût caractéristique métallique vint imprégner leurs langues, disparaissant aussitôt sous le flot d'eau.

Ça avait été phé-no-mé-nal.

Ils restèrent tous deux l'un contre l'autre quelques secondes supplémentaires et Gabriel vint passer sa langue contre la chair meurtrie en un geste se voulant tendre.

« Désolé, s'excusa t-il… J'ai pas-

\- C'est pas ... C'est pas grave, souffla le blond en passant également la sienne sur la légère coupure discernable sous son toucher.

Il avisa lui aussi le brun et ses yeux brillants ainsi que son air repu lui donnèrent l'envie de recommencer derechef. Il était magnifique.

« Gabe, hein ? Pouffa alors celui-ci en se décalant, venant s'adosser à ses côtés.

Ce dernier passa une main dans ses mèches brunes et leva la tête pour accueillir l'eau contre son visage.

« C'est… Venu comme ça.

\- J'aime bien. »

Le blond se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre, accusant une vague légère de douleur, quand il avisa l'autre qui revenait contre lui, venant poser son pouce contre sa lèvre meurtrie, son regard étrangement assombri et emplit de sérieux posé sur lui.

Tendresse. Volupté. Possessivité. Envie. Désir. Chaos.

Visiblement, leurs échanges ne seraient pas sans encore quelques coups ou ecchymoses diverses et variées…

Au final, ce n'était pas ça le plus chaotique… Mais bel et bien le fait que Jack accusa, non sans une certaine once de peur, qu'il était en train de tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de Gabriel Reyes.

_« Et merde... »_

****A suivre...****


	5. Chapter 5

****T********itre : ****Rule number one : Never let your guard down

****Pairing : ****Gabriel Reyes x Jack Morrison / R76 – SEP Part

****Rating : ****M

****Genres : ****Romance, PWP, Fluff

****Disclaimer : ****Overwatch est la propriété de Blizzard et en aucun cas la mienne, aussi je ne gagne aucun centimes en m'appropriant Jackie et Gabe le temps d'un écrit :)

****Warning :**** Mwhehehe ! :*

****Note : ****Hello à tous,

L'histoire de Jack et Gabe continue, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) N'hésitez pas à laisser votre petite trace si vous passez dans le coin. Le chapitre précedent n'a eu aucune review mais des follows et je vous en remercie ;) ça me motivera également à écrire plus vite ! C'est vous qui voyez.

Aussi concernant la suite de l'histoire, je tiens à préciser que je ne connais pas vraiment le milieu militaire et donc, c'est fort possible qu'il y ait des incohérences ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux avec mes recherches sur le net et mes quelques connaissances pour coller au mieux à l'univers tel que je l'imagine.

Please enjoy and thank you !

Eikaow

**-x-x-**

Jack poussa un lourd soupir de satisfaction avant de porter un bras contre son front et d'en balayer les quelques gouttes de sueur d'un revers rapide de la main. Il porta un regard à sa montre, et plus précisément, à son chronomètre.

_« Pas trop mal, Morrison. »_

L'exercice du jour avait été plus difficile que d'habitude, il devait l'avouer. Il se retourna vers le parcours d'obstacle derrière lui et avisa les autres terminant eux aussi l'exercice, le souffle court, les visage déformés par la fatigue. Son camarade de chambre semblait être au bout de sa vie lui aussi et peina à le rejoindre, une grimace a l'appui.

« Comment tu fais pour avoir l'air en pleine forme alors qu'on est quasiment tous à l'article de la mort… ? » Souffla t-il en se laissant tomber lourdement au sol.

Jack sourit de plus belle et lui tendit sa gourde.

« Je suis en pleine forme. »

Brett grogna avant de s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche.

\- Ca y est… T'as pris la grosse tête, _buddy_. Tu vas devenir toi aussi un connard arrogant. Tristesse.»

Quelques plaisanteries plus tard, tous se relevèrent alors prestement et se mirent au garde. Leurs supérieurs félicitèrent tout le monde puis firent un rapide bilan de la journée avant de leur annoncer qu'ils avaient quartier libre pour le reste de l'après-midi.

« Bon travail, Morrison.

Le colonel Ferguson parvint à sa hauteur et il se redressa aussitôt, la main contre la tempe.

« Merci, monsieur.

-J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous en privé. Rejoignez -moi dans mon bureau d'ici dix minutes.

\- A vos ordres.

\- Rompez ! »

Tandis que les officiers supérieurs quittaient les lieux, le châtain émit un sifflement moqueur et vint passer un bras autour de ses épaules, le regard rivé sur les hauts gradés qui quittaient le terrain d'entraînement.

« L'avantage de pas être le premier de la classe c'est qu'au moins, les gradés te fichent la paix, huhu. Ta vie va devenir un enfer, Jacky. »

Il n'avait pas tort. En quoi consisterait cette entrevue ? Tout ceci l'intriguait autant que ça l'excitait. Et puis…

L'image furtive de Reyes traversa son esprit lui arrachant un frisson.

_Deux semaines. _

Deux putains de semaines que lui et son escouade étaient partis sur le terrain pour une mission d'aide aux victimes de catastrophes naturelles – un typhon ici en l'occurrence, en Indonésie. Il l'avait su via les autres recrues. Celles adeptes des potins et des dernières nouvelles en tous genres. Peut-être que lui aussi aurait bientôt la permission d'aller sur le terrain ?

Quoi qu'il soit, ces deux semaines sans voir Gabriel étaient, il devait l'avouer, a la fois bénéfiques mais aussi terriblement frustrantes. Surtout en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait, quelques jours avant qu'il parte en intervention. Ça avait été rapide et il n'avait plus revu le brun après leur petite entrevue dans les douches… Et quelle entrevue. Y repenser provoqua chez le blond un intense et agréable frémissement le long du corps. Ses séances de travaux manuels en solitaire étaient devenus fades et sans saveurs aucunes.

Reyes lui manquait. Son corps lui manquait. Ses mains, son regard et sa voix lui manquaient. Même son sarcasme et ses moqueries commençaient à lui manquer.

_« Fais chier. »_

**-x-x-**

« Asseyez-vous, recrue.

\- Bien, Monsieur. »

Le colonel Ferguson était un de ces types, la quarantaine bien tassée, mariés, deux enfants et totalement dévoué envers son pays. Le cliché même du parfait soldat. Ce dernier posa ses mains jointes devant lui et darda son regard emplit de sérieux dans le sien.

« Je vais être direct avec vous : Depuis que vous avez intégré le programme, vos résultats sont excellents et en constante hausse Aussi, nous voudrions que vous intégriez prochainement une escouade d'intervention sous les directives du soldat, matricule 24, Gabriel Reyes.

_« MorrisonJack . exe a cessé de fonctionner… Veuillez redémarrer le système… »_

Il déglutit alors difficilement et toussa bruyamment, s'excusant aussitôt.

« Pardon, Monsieur? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Ferguson se leva alors, nouant ses mains dans son dos dans une posture stricte et paraissant plus sévère. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et étudia d'autres recrues occupés à faire des tours de terrain en petit groupe.

« Ecoutez… Je suis au courant de l'animosité qui vous anime tous les deux mais je vais être honnête avec vous, je m'en contrefiche, assena t-il. La cohésion entre les unités est une prérogative ainsi qu'un élément indispensable à entretenir pour la réussite générale et nous estimons, à juste titre, que vous et Reyes êtes deux très bons éléments qui ont énormément à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Ais-je raison ?

_« C'est loin, très loin d'être sûr... »_

Jack s'évertua de garder une expression neutre, n'en croyant toujours pas ses oreilles.

« Sans aucun doute, Monsieur. »

Le colonel lui adressa un mince sourire, se tournant de nouveau dans sa direction. Ses insignes semblaient luire au soleil couchant.

« Que pensez-vous de Reyes ?

\- Je .. - Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de très doué. Nous avons plusieurs fois eu le loisir de le voir à l'œuvre lors des entraînements communs.

\- C'est surtout un très bon stratège. Il est discret, silencieux et intelligent. Si ça ne tenait qu'à nous, nous l'aurions déjà gradé au rang de capitaine mais il a refusé, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas assez d'ancienneté dans le programme et qu'il voulait rester sur un pied d'égalité avec ses camarades. Je pense que le fait d'être assimilé à un _« niveau »_ ou une distinction ne l'intéresse tout simplement pas. Même si je dois l'avouer, vous êtes la première personne pouvant prétendre rivaliser avec lui et de fait à l'offusquer de la sorte. »

Jack grimaça, un soupir à l'appui. Gabriel était capitaine… Jamais, il n'avait entendu parler de ça !

« Croyez-moi, je n'ai pas demandé à être dans sa ligne de mire. J'ai rejoins ce programme car j'ai envie de servir mon pays et de m'investir dans ce qui me semble être juste. J'ai tout quitté pour entrer ici.

\- Nous avons bien conscience de tout cela. La compétitivité est un moteur à double tranchant qui pousse les êtres humains à se dépasser mais également parfois, à tomber dans la déraison. »

Ferguson lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

_« Bingo. »_

« Néanmoins, nous sommes persuadés que vous avez beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre et en ce sens, je pense que Mr Reyes peut acquérir – non pas qu'il n'en possède pas déjà cela va sans dire - des notions plus poussées d'entraide, d'empathie, d'humilité et d'abnégation en travaillant à vos côtés.

\- Et que pensez- vous que _moi_ je puisse apprendre en travaillant à ses côtés ? »

Jack faillit aussitôt s'excuser pour son manque de politesse face à son supérieur hiérarchique mais ce dernier étira un sourire tout en agitant la main, lui indiquant la non gravité de son geste.

« Le temps nous le dira. » Fit-il, un voile de mystère entourant soudainement sa voix.

Il tendit de nouveau sa main comme pour mettre fin à l'entrevue et Jack pu remarquer une petite insigne rectangulaire couleur or trônant dans sa paume.

« Félicitations Deuxième Classe Jack Morrison. A compter de ce jour, vous êtes désormais sous les directives du capitaine Gabriel Reyes. J'attends de vous de travailler côte à côte afin de rendre ce monde meilleur et de conserver le professionnalisme dû à vos fonctions respectives. Vous pouvez disposer.

_« Promu et enchaîné en même temps. Chouette. »_

« A vos ordres, mon Colonel. »

Jack acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis salua son supérieur d'un air solennel avant de quitter les lieux. Il fourra son insigne dans la poche de sa veste…

_« C'est trop tôt aussi pour moi, les gars. »_

Il referma doucement la porte puis après avoir jeté un regard dans le couloir désert, s'appuya contre la paroi froide en soupirant.

Il ne savait même plus si la nouvelle d'être désormais sous les ordres de Gabriel était une bonne nouvelle ou non. Sa promotion également ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Elle semblait fade et sans saveur.

D'un autre côté, il pourrait commencer réellement à travailler ensemble mais de l'autre, pouvaient-ils vraiment travailler ensemble ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Et puis connaissant Gabriel, ce dernier ne manquerait pas d'user de son grade supérieur pour se payer sa tête…

_« Capitaine, sérieusement ? »_

Mais après ça, Jack avait l'intime sensation que ça allait dégénérer et plus vite que tout le monde pouvait y penser. Leurs supérieurs avaient clairement de l'espoir à revendre en les associant de la sorte. Un raclement de chaise derrière la porte le fit se sortir de ses pensées et il entreprit de rejoindre sa chambre afin de crever directement l'abcès et d'en parler à Brett. Il se payerait bien évidemment sa tête lui aussi mais au moins, il aurait quelqu'un a qui se plaindre quant à la situation. Il avait récupéré son téléphone portable avant de rejoindre son supérieur et celui-ci se mit alors à vibrer dans la poche de son uniforme. Jack se mit a l'écart et consulta le message qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était le châtain.

**De Samuel B. à 18h02 : **

**Buddy, Je suis au terrain de basket ! tu vas pas le croire mais j'ai Monsieur Connard et ses larbins en visuel qui sont de retour… Ton taré a pas l'air en pleine forme et on dirait que Parker est blessé au bras… Hudson est toujours aussi laid LOL et Vasquez a une aura de meurtre. ça promet.**

**PS : Caches ta joie.**

Un intense frisson lui traversa alors le corps et son coeur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

Plus de deux semaines… L'appréhension et l'excitation de revoir Gabriel lui firent comme un poids dans l'estomac. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, c'était dans les douches à se faire du bien et s'abandonner à l'autre. Il ne vit plus Gabriel les jours qui suivirent et il apprit après que lui et ses camarades étaient partis en intervention. Dire que le fait que Gabriel ne lui ai strictement rien dit à ce sujet lui avait filé un coup de blues mais entre nous… Est-ce qu'ils avaient des comptes a se rendre ? Absolument pas.

_« On est rien du tout l'un pour l'autre… Juste une sorte de sex-friend ou quelque chose comme ça...Ouais, un truc comme ça. »_

En réalité, c'était surtout le fait que Gabriel n'avait pas l'air en forme selon les dires de Brett qui l'intriguait. Est-ce que leur mission s'était bien passée ? Visiblement, et à la vue de l'état de Parker, il y avait de quoi en douter.

Jack décida qu'il en aurait le coeur net ce soir, il rejoignit sa chambrée et retrouva Brett avec qui il échangea aussitôt concernant le retour de Gabriel et des autres. Une demi-heure supplémentaire passa et ils se dirigèrent alors vers le self déjà bondé à cette heure-ci. Comme d'habitude, ils trouvèrent une table un peu à l'écart et furent rejoint par d'autres recrues.

« Reyes est de retour, vous êtes au courant ?! s'enquit une jeune femme aux cheveux cuivré du nom de Shaw.

\- Je les aient vu descendre du dodge, acquiesça Brett, l'air de rien.

\- La tranquillité était de courte durée, ha ha… Plaisanta un grand brun à la mâchoire carrée du nom de Barnes.

Jack n'écoutait déjà plus la conversation, ses yeux étaient fixés sur Vasquez qui était attablée au fond de la salle, en compagnie de Hudson. Il baissa les yeux quand celle-ci lui envoya un doigt d'honneur après avoir intercepté ses regards incessants. Il déglutit, le coeur au bord des lèvres et s'excusa avant de quitter la table sous les exclamations de protestations de son camarade de chambre qui l'observa se diriger, les yeux écarquillés, vers la latine au bandana rouge. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un juron en le voyant débarquer à leur hauteur.

« _Por Dios_, Morrison… Je savais qu'il y a avait un truc entre Gabriel et toi, mais de là à venir nous emmerder alors qu'on vient à peine de rentrer et qu'on a juste envie d'être pénard deux secondes … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je ne – Vous allez bien? Bégaya t-il en portant son regard bleu vers l'un et l'autre, la honte sembla avaler chaque recoin de sa peau échaudée.

_« Ok. Stupide. »_

Hudson le fixa alors se mit à éclater de rire en tapant du poing sur la table tandis que Vasquez lui lança une insulte bien sentie.

« T'en a quelque chose à foutre sincèrement, _Blondie_ ? Rétorqua t-elle non sans esquisser un sourire amusé face à l'hilarité de son compagnon et manifestement de la situation.

Pourquoi diable, Jack Morrison, le parfait petit _rookie_ débarqué de sa cambrousse et obsession personnelle de son mentor depuis des mois venait t-il soudainement leur parler ? A moins que…

« T'es là pour causer de Gabriel ? »

Nouveau silence désagréable et équivoque. Hudson laissa échapper un juron et éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, récoltant les regards interrogateurs des tables voisines.

« Putain, Jen, il est exactement là pour ça … Ha ha ! Regarde-le ! Ils me font mourir de rire ces deux co...

\- Ta gueule, _cabron_ !

\- Je veux juste-»

Vasquez poussa un soupir supplémentaire et se décala légèrement sur le banc, invitant Jack a se rapprocher pour pouvoir manifestement lui parler en privé. Ce dernier jeta un regard alentour avant de s'asseoir, non sans une certaine appréhension et l'air de rien, à côté d'elle.

« Ok, blanc bec… Chuchota t-elle. Ecoute : Tu le sais peut-être pas mais c'était la première mission en extérieur en tant que leader de Gabriel. C'était une mission d'aide humanitaire à la base, on devait venir en aide aux sinistrés d'un typhon à l'est de la Malaisie mais arrivé sur place, on a découvert un autre truc et on s'est _un peu_ fait botté le cul, tu piges ? On était pas préparé à ça. On a foiré. Fin de l'histoire. Donc crois-moi, ce que Gabriel a besoin dans l'immédiat c'est de calme et pas de voir débarquer le petit blondinet qui l'emmerde à longueur de temps. Après si vraiment, t'as des envies suicidaires, c'est plus mon problème…

Jack l'observa, le regard interrogateur et la gravité animant ses traits.

« Qu'est-ce que vous av-

\- Tssk… ça te regarde pas, mon mignon. Le coupa t-elle. Maintenant dégage avant que je décide moi aussi de jeter mon dévolu sur toi… Entre un mignon petit morceau comme ça et ce truc là.. Fit-elle en désignant Hudson d'un mouvement de menton, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- T'es pas non plus mon genre, si tu veux tout savoir ! S'insurgea alors celui ci.

Jack poussa un soupir intérieur mais tenta une ultime manœuvre pour savoir si Gabriel était bien et bien présent dans les parages ou s'il était resté avec Parker. Il voulait tenter de le voir ou l'apercevoir. Seuls a seuls serait le mieux.

« Parker va bien ?

Vasquez lui lança un nouveau regard inquisiteur puis haussa les épaules avant de se remettre à manger, l'air de rien.

« Denn est à l'infirmerie, il a morflé plus que tout le monde. Mais ça ira, il a juste besoin de récupérer.»

Ok, il avait l'information qu'il lui fallait : Gabriel était visiblement seul, quelque part. Et il espérait que ce quelque part soit sa chambre.

**-x-x-**

_Cinq minutes…_

ça faisait cinq fichues minutes qu'il était devant la porte de la chambre de Gabriel et Parker, ne sachant que faire et se sentant soudainement plus faible que jamais. Pourquoi diable avait-il choisi de venir ici déjà ? Le plan était stupide dès le début. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire au brun ? Comment celui-ci réagirait-il a l'idée de le revoir ? Il n'avait peut-être juste pas envie de le voir et avait besoin de repos comme l'avait mentionné Vasquez plus tôt.

_« Encore une superbe idée, Morrison... »_

Les lumières automatiques étaient éteintes à mesure qu'il s'évertuait à rester immobile, n'osant plus bouger outre mesure, tendant simplement l'oreille pour espérer entendre un quelconque bruit de l'autre côté de la porte.

Rien.

Il soupira à nouveau et entreprit de faire demi-tour… A l'évidence, c'était encore la pire idée possible et Vasquez avait raison, si la mission s'était bel et bien mal déroulée comme elle l'avait dit, Gabriel avait sûrement besoin de repos. Il avait été égoïste sur ce coup…

_« T'as envie de savoir s'il va bien, Jack, c'est tout. Ça t'importe. Oses l'avouer. »_

Il appréhendait également beaucoup trop. Surtout après leur dernière entrevue… Il ne pouvait pas débarquer comme ça, après avoir accepté d'être le plan cul de Reyes, pour demander de ses nouvelles. C'était stupide, n'est-ce pas ? C'était juste du sexe, rien d'autre.

Alors qu'il entreprit de faire un pas en arrière, ramenant la lumière dans le couloir désert, la porte de la chambre de Gabriel s'entrouvrit doucement. Son coeur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine et il se mordit la lèvre avant de faire un pas devant lui pour pénétrer lentement à l'intérieur.

« Pour la discrétion, on repassera… » Fit une voix grave à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Jack déglutit, la cadence de son coeur faisait battre le sang contre ses tempes. Il s'avança dans la pièce et son regard scanna l'entièreté de la chambre Une large fenêtre trônait au centre, entre deux lits ainsi que quelques affaires dispersées de ci de là. Les rideaux étaient tirés et une simple lumière tamisée de chevet eclairait l'ensemble. Les yeux bleus tombèrent alors sur le corps alangui du brun contre son matelas, un bras contre le front.

« Définitivement toujours aucune discrétion, _Boyscout_, fit alors la voix grave et basse. Yo, relax. On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

\- Tu _savais_ que j'attendais de l'autre côté de la porte. »

Gabriel ne répondit pas, le bras replié contre le visage. Jack se mordit la lèvre d'inconfort et porta de nouveau son regard autour de lui. Son corps semblait s'être changé en plomb.

« Tu… Tu vas bien ? »

\- J'ai connu mieux. Besoin de repos.

Gabriel se redressa, esquissant un soupir. Jack put alors apercevoir qu'une cicatrice, fine et nette, relevée par trois légers pansements, ornait à présent sa joue. La droite. Leur regard s'accrochèrent alors doucement et Jack sentit un intense frisson de bien-être et de tension mêlées lui traverser le corps. Ce regard…

Il détourna le sien après quelques secondes d'échange, la chaleur commençant à lui manger les joues et s'empara d'une chaise de bureau qui trônait non loin de lui, histoire de pouvoir faire quelque chose de ses membres semblant devenus inutiles. Il s'assit face au dossier, posant ses bras dessus. Gabriel porta une main contre sa joue et esquissa un sourire.

« Apparemment, ça me donne un côté _bad boy_ supplémentaire… J'ai pas su dire non »

Le blond étira un fin sourire également tandis que leurs regards, intenses, se perdirent de nouveau dans l'un et l'autre. On y était. Cette attirance immuable et ce lien indéfectible qui les unissaient désormais étaient de nouveau présents. Cette envie de l'autre. Du corps de l'autre. Cette tension accumulée depuis des mois et mise à rude épreuve depuis plus de deux semaines.

Jack se mordit la lèvre. Gabriel était toujours aussi sexy… C'en était criminel. Il semblait aller _«bien »_ même si la fatigue se distinguait bel et bien sur son visage, creusant légèrement ses joues et cernant quelque peu ses yeux sombres.

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

Morrison détourna le regard, venant frotter son front contre ses bras pendant un instant, s'autorisant une légère fuite psychologique l'espace de quelques secondes. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça... Mentir ? Dire la vérité ?

Gabriel était en train de le tester, n'est-ce pas ?

_« Fais chier »_

« Pas vraiment » mentit-il, essayant de garder un ton de voix neutre.

Reyes fit mine de s'être pris une balle dans le coeur et retomba sur son lit en laissant échapper un _« outch »_ surjoué.

« Sans coeur jusqu'au bout, Morrison.

\- C'est pas moi qui me suis tiré du jour au lendemain sans prévenir personne... et c'est _Jack_. »

_« Et merde. »_

Jack se mordit la lèvre d'inconfort. Sa voix avait été acide sans qu'il ne le veuille outre mesure. Il s'agita sur son siège, la gêne gagnant son corps. Gabriel darda de nouveau son regard sombre dans le sien et se redressa lentement, venant poser ses pieds au sol, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux dans une posture semblant décontractée mais pourtant devenue soudainement sérieuse. Jack se surprit une nouvelle fois de le trouver outrageusement désirable.

« T'es pas sérieux là ?

\- Non. Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Gabriel plissa à nouveau les yeux et étira un mince sourire sarcastique.

« Tu sais toujours pas mentir, _Jack_. »

Evidemment.

Evidemment que Gabriel allait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il fonctionnait à l'affect dès qu'il s'agissait de lui et Reyes était meilleur que lui à ce jeu là. C'était stupide. Jack se sentit immédiatement faible et ridicule. Il porta une main fébrile contre sa nuque et ses cheveux puis se releva brusquement.

« Je voulais juste… - Laisse tomber. »

Il remit la chaise sous le bureau, des mouvements malhabiles à l'appui et entreprit de sortir de la pièce. L'atmosphère était suffocante. Gabriel était suffocant. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Parler avec Gabriel ou lui balancer ses états d'âmes chaotiques à la gueule étaient décidément les pires foutues idées qu'il ait encore pris. Ils n'étaient pas doués pour ça. Pourquoi avait-il songé que deux semaines de black-out aurait pu changer quoi que ce soit ? Est-ce-que, subitement, ils auraient pu devenir civilisés l'un envers l'autre ? Evidemment que non. Ils restaient Jack Morrison et Gabriel Reyes. Dès que Gabriel était devant lui, tout prenait des proportions chaotiques. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Alors qu'il mit une main sur la poignée afin d'ouvrir la porte, la présence de l'autre se fit sentir derrière lui et une main puissante referma l'ouverture. Jack se retourna vivement et il poussa un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir mêlés quand une bouche chaude s'écrasa contre la sienne.

Désir. Envie. Passion.

Le corps du brun se colla au sien et il abandonna honteusement toute envie de le repousser ou de fuir quand une langue aventureuse se fraya un passage vers la sienne, venant s'enrouler à elle avec véhémence.

Si bon.

L'échange était intense, vif, profond et complètement éperdu. Comme s'ils étaient tous les deux en train de rattraper le temps perdu.

Gabriel arracha un gémissement de plaisir au blond tandis qu'il passait son genou sous son bas ventre, le bloquant un peu plus contre la porte métallique et venant poser ses mains contre la la surface froide. Jack avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou, continuant inlassablement de soupirer de désir entre ses lèvres.

Ils cassèrent doucement l'échange, continuant de respirer l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur du moment s'écrasant en une buée confuse sur leurs visages respectifs. Gabriel émit un soupir de contentement en venant une nouvelle fois laper les lèvres offertes.

« Oses redire que je t'ai pas manqué après ça… »

_« Bingo. »_

Jack rouvrit doucement les yeux. Les iris bleus étaient assombris de manière équivoque et il fixa de nouveau les lèvres rougies face à lui, semblant prêt a partir dans un second round. Sans qu'il ne réfléchisse outre mesure, sa main vint se poser doucement sur la cicatrice du brun, provoquant un léger retrait de ce dernier. Il avait fichu une beigne à Gabriel sur cette joue il y a moins d'un mois. Décidément.

Il relâcha son étreinte et laissa couler ses bras le long de son corps, la respiration saccadée.

Ces lèvres. Ces baisers. Ce corps puissant contre le sien. Cette voix sensuelle et emplie de désir. Tout lui revenait comme une tempête puissante balayant le moindre de ses sens encore intacts. Tout en Reyes faisait partir son corps au quart de tour.

« Je voulais juste … Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait. » Admit-il alors, sa, voix devenue subitement basse et sourde.

Gabriel stoppa alors ses caresses et darda de nouveau son regard dans le sien, semblant le scanner de parts en parts. Il esquissa un sourire narquois et moqueur.

« Flatté, ha ha.

\- Va te faire foutre. »

Le brun lapa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avec envie, avant de faire lentement migrer sa bouche contre son oreille. Plus bas, son genou remonta légèrement, venant buter contre la bosse équivoque déformant désormais son pantalon.

« Tu veux rester un peu ? »

Jack se mordit durement la lèvre et sembla hésiter l'espace d'un instant. Face à lui, le brun put ressentir les battements anarchiques de son coeur contre son propre corps. Le blond semblait être de nouveau en plein conflit intérieur. Il embrassa le lobe de son oreille, venant le mordiller gentiment avant de descendre dans son cou, caressant la peau frissonnante du bout des lèvres.

Douceur. Volupté. Accalmie.

« Relax… Je suis trop crevé pour faire quoi que ce soit de sérieux.

\- On pourrait juste.. »

Nouveau sourire vorace.

« On pourrait juste quoi ? »

Il le savait. Evidemment qu'il le savait. Mais lui faire dire était toujours une foutue tentation. Jack en avait envie autant que lui. Deux putains de semaines qu'il n'avait pas touché à sa nouvelle friandise préférée. Deux semaines que les images du blond jouissant entre ses lèvres dans les douches revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

« Je pourrais m'occuper de toi. »

_« Wow. Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait du Boyscout prude et innocent ? »_

Gabriel sentit un frisson d'envie lui vriller le bas-ventre. Il fit migrer lentement son pouce sur les lèvres offertes face à lui tout en passant sa langue contre les siennes. Jack était tellement désirable. Ses cheveux blonds toujours en désordre, la rougeur qui trônait sur ses joues et cette langue… Bordel, cette langue insidieuse qui lapa doucement son pouce terminèrent de le faire cogiter quant à la suite.

« Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais.

Jack laissa échapper un nouveau soupir de surprise quand l'autre vint alors le soulever, emprisonnant et malaxant ses fesses avec envie. Gabriel colla de nouveau ses lèvres a lui et continua de l'embrasser intensément alors qu'il le déposait contre son matelas.

« Les murs sont fins ici, essaie de rester silencieux.. » Souffla t-il.

Le blond passa sa langue contre ses lèvres en avisant son homologue qui entreprit de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon et de l'abaisser doucement. Il revint l'embrasser passionnément avant de prendre son sexe tendu entre ses doigts, avec envie. Jack en fit de même et libéra lui aussi son membre qu'il fit doucement coulisser entre ses doigts.

« Mmh… »

L'un comme l'autre gémissait leur plaisir naissant entre leurs lèvres éprouvées. Les mains du brun étaient de nouveau sur lui, le caressant, l'excitant plus que jamais. Ses lèvres étaient une nouvelle fois à leur place, c'est à dire collées aux siennes. Les sensations étaient indescriptibles.

Un éclair de plaisir pure lui vrilla les sens et il se força à quitter la langue sulfureuse de l'autre, occupée à lui dévaster la bouche. Gabriel émit un léger grognement mécontent mais celui-ci se mua rapidement en gémissement de plaisir quand il vint se baisser, passant immédiatement sa langue sur la chaire échaudée et rougie de plaisir.

Gabriel se mordit la lèvre. Putain, dire qu'il aimait quand Jack prenait des initiatives de la sorte était un euphémisme. C'était nouveau et carrément exaltant. Son sexe était dur, lourd et sembla lui aussi tressauter d'envie contre la bouche du blond.

« C'est ta première fois, _carino_ ? Mmh… »

Pas de réponse. Jack continua doucement de jouer de sa langue sur la peau tendue puis s'aidant de ses mains, le prit complètement en bouche.

« _Dios Mio ! _»

Alerte de ses propres paroles, Gabriel poussa un juron tout en essayant, vainement, de ne plus hausser la voix plus que nécessaire. Bordel de merde… Il ne savait pas si c'était la première fois que le sexy _farmboy_ avait une queue entre les lèvres mais ce dernier se débrouillait carrément bien. La vision du blond qui s'abandonnait complètement pour lui faire plaisir lui envoya une nouvelle vague de plaisir pure dans le creux des reins. Il souleva un peu plus son t-shirt noir afin d'avoir un meilleur accès et porta une main contre la nuque de son homologue, caressant lentement les courts cheveux clairs. C'était si bon. Jack avait fermé les yeux et ses cils paraissaient plus longs sous la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet, venant porter de légères ombres contre ses joues finement criblées de tâches de rousseur. Putain, il était si sexy.

« Tu fais ça bien, _Sunshine_… Mmh.. Comme ça… Ouais Nh »

Ou alors que son propre sexe et la bouche du blond étaient fait pour s'associer, au choix. Dans tous les cas, la cadence qu'avait subitement entreprit Jack contre son sexe au bord de la rupture était devenue chaotique. Jack alternait entre le prendre entièrement en bouche jusque dans sa gorge et faire jouer de sa langue insidieuse sur le sommet, lui arrachant des gémissements sourds de plaisir brut. Plus bas, il distingua que ses propres mains s'étaient échouées contre son torse ainsi que son sexe douloureusement tendu, se caressant de concert avec ses va-et viens. Pervers. Est-ce que le blond avait une putain d'idée que le voir s'abandonner de la sorte était le truc le plus bandant qu'il ait pu voir dernièrement ? Voir qu'il ait pu voir tout court… A bien y réfléchir.

« Laisses-moi venir dans ta jolie petit bouche, mmh… Jack… Haa- »

Et c'est ce qui arriva.

Jack ne se retira aucunement, ayant même redoublé d'ardeur dans ses mouvements et il accueillit, une grimace a l'appui, l'orgasme du brun entre ses lèvres. Ce dernier resserra son emprise contre ses cheveux alors que la jouissance le fauchait violemment. Gabriel poussa un juron extatique et il eut tout le loisir d'admirer son visage d'ordinaire si sérieux se déformer sous l'effet du plaisir.

_« Magnifique. »_

La vision lui envoya un pic de bien-être dans le bas-ventre et il jouit lui aussi, se mordant durement la lèvre pour étouffer son plaisir tandis que le liquide caractéristique glissait entre ses doigts et contre sa peau.

Quelques secondes supplémentaires passèrent en silence. Seules les respirations saccadées se faisaient entendre dans la quiétude de la pièce. Jack fut le premier à bouger ; il entreprit de venir de nouveau embrasser l'autre sous l'effet de l'euphorie qui galopait encore dans ses veines quand tout d'un coup, un éclat de rire vint briser le calme des lieux. Il avisa alors le brun qui avait porté un bras contre son front, un sourire fatigué à l'appui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » S'enquit-il alors, grimaçant quant à sa propre jouissance glissant encore contre sa peau.

Gabriel secoua la tête avant de se redresser son sexe perdant peu à peu de sa vigueur. Il vint lui tendre des feuilles d'essuie-tout qu'il saisit depuis sa table de chevet et se rhabilla lentement.

« Tout. Tout est complètement risible : Je viens de foirer ma première intervention en extérieur. Le monde part carrément en couilles. Le petit _boyscout_ qui, il y a encore quelques mois de ça me donnait envie de lui en coller une à chaque fois que je le voyais, vient de me tailler la pipe du siècle et ce même petit _boyscout_ fait désormais partie de mon équipe… Ha ha.. Putain. C'est n'importe quoi. »

Jack sentit son coeur se serrer à nouveau, l'adrénaline redescendant peu à peu.

« T'es au courant…

\- J'étais contre. On m'a pas laissé le choix. »

_« Outch »_

Gabriel porta une main contre sa nuque, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Relax… C'est pas à cause de tes capacités ou quoi que ce soit, expliqua t-il alors. J'étais contre et je le suis toujours pour les foutues bonnes raisons qu'on a un passif de merde, qu'on a jamais bossé ensemble et surtout… Parce qu'entre toi et moi, c'est tout sauf platonique. Et ça, ça va forcément tout faire partir en couilles à un moment ou à un autre. Trop risqué. Je pouvais décemment pas balancer à Ferguson qu'on préfère désormais se sucer la queue plutôt que se taper dessus. »

Jack acquiesça en silence. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Le brun venait de tout énumérer sans rien omettre. Oui c'était une idée de merde. Complètement. Il déglutit difficilement. Pourquoi tout ceci lui procura une telle sensation de mal-être tout à coup ?

« Alors quoi ? On continue à se refoutre sur la gueule pour montrer a tout le monde qu'on peut toujours pas se blairer et peut-être qu'ils reviendront sur leurs décisions ? »

Rire.

« Non. On va la jouer intelligent et essayer de travailler ensemble sans que nos… Sans que « ça » vienne empiéter sur la bonne cohésion du groupe ou de nos missions. Ça reste entre nous. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ?

_« Est-ce que je peux faire semblant de pas avoir envie de lui devant les autres ? En principe oui. »_

« Je pense, oui.

\- Parfait. Et est-ce que tu acceptes d'obéir à mes ordres sans sourciller et quoi qu'il t'en coûte ? Que tu sois d'accord ou pas avec moi, je m'en contrefous. Tu fais partie d'un groupe désormais et on travaille ensemble. On laisse personne derrière et on agit pour le bien de tous, _capiche _? J'ai juste besoin de savoir que je pourrais compter sur toi dans n'importe quelle situation. »

_« ça en revanche… Rien n'est moins sûr… »_

« Compris. »

Gabriel poussa un soupir et se redressa alors. Il se leva et tendit sa main devant lui.

« Ok alors, je pense qu'on peut repartir de zéro dans ce cas. Matricule 24, Gabriel Reyes, enchanté. »

Jack se releva lui aussi et vint lui serrer lentement la main, la paume chaude caressant sa peau avec douceur.

« Matricule 76. Seconde classe, Jack Morrison. Enchanté, Capitaine. »

Arrogance. Provocation. Compromis.

Le regard brillant que lui adressa le brun à ce moment présent lui sembla une nouvelle fois tout sauf anodin voir même bourré de sous-entendus… Et il se dit à nouveau que cette envie de l'autre qui rythmait leurs gestes était bel et bien ce qui serait le plus difficile à gérer.

Gabriel l'attirait beaucoup trop.

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

****Titre :**** Rule number one : Never let your guard down

**Pairing :** Gabriel Reyes x Jack Morrison / R76 – SEP Era

**Rating : **M

**Genres :** Romance, PWP, fluff, action

**Disclaimer :** Overwatch est la propriété de Blizzard et en aucun cas la mienne, aussi je ne gagne aucun centimes en m'appropriant Jackie et Gabe le temps d'un écrit :)

**Warning : **RAS !

****Note : ****Hello !

J'espère que vous allez bien en ces périodes pour le moins difficiles… Prenez soin de vous, restez à la maison au maximum et lavez-vous les mains régulièrement, on ne le répétera jamais assez. Confinement oblige, j'ai pris le temps de continuer les aventures de Jackie et Gabe :3 et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Le chapitre suivant est déjà bien commencé et ne devrait pas tarder en principe ;) Aussi, je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews, follows, alertes etc. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre petite trace ici également, ça me fera très plaisir !

Je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes et je me permets de rappeler que je n'ai pas de réelles connaissances sur le milieu de l'armée ou des armes et qu'il est fort possible qu'il y ai certaines incohérences avec la réalité. Aussi, je ne pense pas que cela impacte la lecture ou gêne en quoi que ce soit. Mais bon, je préfère prévenir ^^ Soyez indulgent(e)s ! De même que je ne connais pas le lore d'Overwatch a 200 % et que tout ne sera pas forcément en adéquation avec la timeline officielle et même si… entre nous… Mr Chu ( Vous nous manquez déjà mon bon monsieur T_T ) aurait pu d'emblée foutre Jack avec Gabriel quand ils étaient au SEP au lieu de nous pondre Vincent qui débarque de nulle part là x'D hein, que c'est vrai ?! :p

Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à très vite,

La bise – de loin

Eikaow

**-****x-x-**

**Quelques jours plus tard…**

Gabriel arriva aux abords de l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea vers le guichet et posa son badge contre le comptoir.

« Gabriel Reyes. Matricule 24. Je viens voir Denn Parker. »

L'hôtesse, le visage neutre, acquiesça et scanna son badge avant de lui rendre dans un geste qu'on devinait devenu machinal.

« 1er étage, chambre 68. Vous avez une heure. »

Il accepta à son tour et fourra son badge dans sa poche avant de prendre la direction de l'ascenseur le plus proche. Une fois à l'intérieur, il appuya sur l'étage correspondant s'adossa contre un des murs, bras croisés contre le torse. Relevant la tête, il avisa son reflet dans les miroirs incrustés dans les parois de la cabine. Une fine cicatrice barrait à présent de manière définitive sa joue droite, lui rappelant également le fiasco de cette première mission en extérieur.

_« Ça aurait pu être pire. » _Se dit-il à nouveau.

L'ascenseur termina sa course et il sortit dans le couloir. Il croisa quelques autres recrues arrivant en sens inverse Celles-ci baissèrent aussitôt les yeux et se mirent à chuchoter alors que son croisa les leurs. Typique. La porte de la chambre de son camarade se distingua au loin et il toqua doucement avant d'entrer. Parker reposa le magasine de basket qu'il était en train de feuilleter et étira un grand sourire en levant un doigt au ciel.

« Et voici qui entre sur le terrain, le numéro 24, _Gabrieeeel Reyeeees_ ! »

Le brun étira un mince sourire en secouant la tête. Toujours égal à lui-même. il prit une chaise et la retourna avant de s'installer face à son coéquipier.

« Tu sembles aller mieux.

\- Évidemment que je vais mieux, sourit Parker. Tu pensais pas qu'une égratignure pareille allait me foutre au tapis ? »

Parker n'avait visiblement pas la même notion d'égratignure que le commun des mortels… Enfin.

Gabriel avisa un instant sa jambe. Un imposant bandage l'enveloppait encore du genou jusqu'à la cheville. Heureusement il ne perdrait pas l'usage de celle-ci… Dieu merci.

« Les médecins disent que j'en ai encore pour quelques jours ici mais que je pourrais bientôt remarcher. Je vais avoir une de ces cicatrices de guerre, mon gars ! Ça devrait plaire aux poulettes, c'est un bon point pour moi ! »

Nouveau sourire. Cependant le brun fronça les sourcils tandis que son poing se serrait doucement contre le dossier de la chaise. L'ambiance devint subitement plus pesante. Parker soupira doucement.

« Hey, Gabe. Tu m'as sauvé la vie putain et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Je vais bien, c'est OK. J'ai pas perdu ma jambe, tout le monde va bien. C'est le principal.

\- Je suis désolé. »

Le noir écarquilla alors les yeux et se mit à exploser de rire. Sa voix sembla résonner un moment dans la pièce. Cela faisait du bien… La voix était enjouée et chaleureuse. C'était toujours comme ça : Parker était communicatif et il savait, un rire à l'appui, comment détendre l'atmosphère.

« Wow ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Gabriel Reyes ?

\- J'suis sérieux, j'aurais pu.. »

Il secoua la tête en esquissant un nouveau rire.

« T'aurais rien pu faire mec. C'est pas une hallucination collective ou quoi que ce soit. On a tous vu la même chose. On était pas préparé à ça. Fin du match. »

Gabriel plissa de nouveau les yeux et porta son regard sombre vers la fenêtre puis vers la porte. Il étudia un instant les bruits se faisant entendre derrière celle-ci et reporta son regard vers son camarade, le sérieux déformant à nouveau son visage.

« Des robots. » Souffla t-il, d'une voix basse.

Denn acquiesça, le visage grave.

« Des putains de robots. »

Y repenser lui donna des frissons. Ils avaient été appeler pour porter secours à la population après le passage d'un typhon… A quel putain de moment, il était question de dézinguer des cinglés de robots tueurs ?

« Les putains de robots avaient tous une M-134 des familles, tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi sérieusement ? Taper la causette ? » Rigola alors à nouveau Parker.

C'était vrai. A peine avaient-ils pénétré dans le complexe que ces unités s'étaient éveillés et avaient ouvert le feu. Que pouvaient-ils faire face à ça si ce n'est fuir, se planquer et demander un rapatriement d'urgence ? Ils n'avaient pas le matériel nécessaire pour espérer résister à l'affrontement.

« Il y en avait quoi ? Une dizaine au bas mot ?

\- J'en ai compté exactement 13. Blindage renforcé, visée automatique à détection de mouvement et probablement sonore, M-134 en guise de bras droit… Et j'imagine qu'on a pas eu le loisir de voir l'ensemble des autres programmes sinon on serait plus là pour en parler. »

Parker avait croisé ses bras contre son large torse tout en secouant la tête. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Des armes militaires top secrète ?

\- J'en sais rien. Si c'était le cas, ces trucs nous auraient pas tiré dessus… C'est nous l'armée, merde.»

Gabriel se releva et se mit à marcher dans la pièce, les bras croisés contre son torse lui aussi.

« J'ai déjà entendu parler d'un truc similaire, expliqua t-il. Des robots au service des humains qui auraient subitement commencer à les attaquer… Mais j'avais jamais su si c'était des conneries ou non. Visiblement c'en étaient pas.

\- Putain… Et ils nous enverraient nous faire botter le cul comme ça ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » S'insurgea l'autre en abattant son poing contre la table de chevet.

Gabriel porta une main contre sa tempe qu'il se mit à masser un court instant avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

« Je pense pas que l'armée était au courant. On s'est retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. T'as vu la gueule des bâtiments ? Un typhon de cette ampleur aurait jamais fait ça. On a vu aucun civils. Juste ces grands complexes détruits avec ces trucs à l'intérieur. Peut-être qu'ils étaient même… Endormis… Merde, j'en sais foutrement rien. »

L'armée était-elle au courant ? Ces choses étaient-elles des armes militaires ? Quels étaient leurs véritables programmes ? Avaient-elles été détournées ? Peut-être protégeaient-elles les lieux ? Autant d'interrogations qui restaient en suspend.

Cependant, Gabriel était sûr d'une chose : Les machines qu'ils avaient vu étaient programmées pour annihiler toute vie humaine alentour.

**-x-x-**

« Asseyez-vous, Reyes.

\- Merci, Monsieur. »

La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce bureau c'était pour accueillir les félicitations du colonel quant à ses résultats et pour qu'on assigne Morrison à son escouade sans qu'il ait son mot à dire. Il se força à ne pas penser au blond outre mesure. La situation était plus sérieuse qu'il n'y paraît. Cela faisait pas moins de 5 jours qu'il n'avait pas croisé Jack, allant même jusqu'à ne plus provoquer outre mesure le fait de tomber sur lui. Il savait. Bon Dieu qu'il savait que le blond lui jetait des regards incessants, notamment quand ils étaient au réfectoire en même temps. Aucune discrétion. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'il ralentisse un peu les choses entre eux même si… Mmh...

_« Ok, focus. »_

Ferguson se racla la gorge et désigna une des deux chaises trônant devant son bureau. Gabriel opina et s'assit en silence. Le gradé s'installa derrière le sien avant de joindre les mains et de porter son regard face à lui.

« J'ai su que Monsieur Parker serait bientôt remis sur pieds. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Assurément. »

Au moins une bonne nouvelle dans le lot. Le colonel prit alors une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.

« Je dois vous avouer que j'ai lu votre rapport et celui-ci m'a quelque peu… Décontenancé.

Évidemment. N'importe qui serait « décontenancé » en lisant ce truc.

« Tout ce qui est mentionné dans ce rapport relève de la stricte vérité. J'ai interrogé chacun des membres de mon équipe et ai veillé à apporter, dans la mesure du possible, le maximum de précisions dont je pouvais faire preuve.

\- Oh, je ne remets pas en doute vos capacités rédactionnelles et d'analyse… Votre rapport semble complet et incroyablement détaillé...Cependant-»

Nouveau raclement de gorge.

Se faisant, il ouvrit un des tiroirs du large bureau et en sortit un porte-documents. Gabriel reconnu immédiatement le rapport en question. Il l'ouvrit et fit défiler quelques feuilles avant de s'arrêter sur plusieurs d'entre elles, les soulevant allegrement.

« Vous mentionnez, je cite : « Des unités de type robotique de couleurs blanc, rouge et noir qui mesurent approximativement deux mètres voir plus et sont équipés d'une unité _M-134 Minigun_ en guise de bras droit.

\- C'est exact.

Il opina alors avant de pincer ses lèvres puis poursuivit.

« Leurs exosquelettes sont munis d'un alliage blindé métallique haute résistance et ils semblent dotés de capteurs optiques leur donnant une vision parfaite de leur environnement et ce en toutes circonstances - obscurité, lumière etc - ou encore sonores.

\- C'est ce que nous avons pu constater sur place. »

Ferguson fronçait un peu plus les sourcils à mesure qu'il continuait de réciter à haute voix ce que contenait le rapport. L'ambiance était lourde et pesante.

« Leur processeur central semble se situer dans la tête.

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Enfin, vous dîtes que vous êtes parvenu à en mettre un hors d'état de nuire après avoir visé la tête à plusieurs reprises avec votre semi-automatique _P320_, dans le but de protéger le seconde classe Denn Parker qui a été touché à la jambe lors de votre tentative pour vous mettre vous et votre équipe à couvert. »

Gabriel acquiesça une nouvelle fois en silence. Le calme prit place dans la vaste pièce et terminant sa lecture, le colonel referma le rapport et le fit glisser un peu plus loin en poussant un soupir.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment une simple mission d'aide humanitaire peut subitement s'apparenter à un scénario de science-fiction de la sorte ? »

Le brun fronça alors les sourcils.

_« Nous y voilà. »_

« J'ai une entière confiance en vous Soldat, mais avouez que-…

\- Vous ne me croyez pas. » Le coupa t-il.

Le brun ne questionnait pas. Son homologue secoua la tête en levant les bras, ne sachant visiblement plus quoi dire outre mesure. Un frisson de colère sembla poindre en lui mais il garda cependant et autant qu'il pu son calme face à son supérieur. Ferguson émit un énième soupir avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la fenêtre, les bras croisés derrière lui.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Tout ceci dépasse l'entendement. »

Gabriel se releva alors prestement, faisant fi de l'insubordination dont il faisait preuve.

« Écoutez… Ces choses étaient endormies et c'est notre présence qui les a réveillés ! S'exclama t-il, la voix se voulant plus forte que nécessaire. Nous n'avons croisé aucun civils, aucune âmes qui vivent. L'endroit était désert et une tempête tropicale aussi forte soit-elle n'aurait jamais pu causer ces trous béants dans les murs ainsi que les divers impacts de balles visibles sur les habitations. Je ne sais pas ce que ces unités faisaient là mais une chose est sûre, leurs réactions à notre présence étaient tout sauf pacifiques. »

Il pointa le rapport trônant sur le bureau.

« Vous avez lu ce rapport, tout y est mentionné. »

Un lourd silence pesant pris de nouveau place dans la salle.

Ferguson le toisa un moment puis se perdit une fois de plus dans ses pensées avant de revenir derrière son bureau. Il s'empara du rapport qu'il remit dans un des tiroirs et sortit des feuilles vierges ainsi qu'un stylo sans lui accorder un regard supplémentaire.

« Très bien. J'en ferai part à mes supérieurs. Vous pouvez disposer. »

**-x-x-**

« Jack, par ici ! »

Le blond tourna la tête vers la voix malgré le brouhaha ambiant et constant du réfectoire. Il reconnu Brett et les autres attablés un peu plus loin et se dirigea vers eux. La salle était très animée ce soir et pratiquement toutes les tables étaient occupées.

« Alors comme ça, les après-midi entières d'entraînements ne suffisent plus à _Mosieur_, il faut encore qu'il aille à la salle de sport ? Il y a d'autres façons de vouloir en finir tu sais, Jackie ? »

Jack secoua la tête sous l'hilarité de ses compagnons et plus précisément Brett puis s'installa à leur côté.

En réalité, tout ceci était nécessaire. Quand il faisait du sport ou une activité physique, il ne réfléchissait plus outre mesure et ça lui faisait du bien. Surtout en songeant au fait qu'il n'avait pas vu Gabriel depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Aucune interaction. Aucune paroles. Juste quelques regards par ci par là… C'était désormais évident que le brun essayait de maintenir une distance suffisante entre eux. A dire vrai, Jack ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée mais le fait était qu'il respectait sa décision. C'était visiblement mieux comme ça. Depuis le départ, ça avait été une gigantesque connerie, de toutes manières. Gabriel semblait très investi dans son rôle de meneur et le fait qu'ils se fassent du bien mutuellement n'était pas propice à ce que tout se déroule comme il faut. Il y aurait forcément des complications et Jack savait. Il se connaissait. Il connaissait son fonctionnement. Il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans avoir un minimum de sentiments. Il était comme ça.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour Gabriel. Le type semblait voguer de ports en ports sans réelles attaches. Ça lui correspondait bien finalement… Sur ce point, ça finirait par poser visiblement problèmes.

Et puis, dans quelques jours, il commencerai réellement à travailler avec eux et c'était probablement l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ avec lui. Parker semblait être un chic type. Hudson avait tout du parfait bourrin irréfléchi et Vasquez… Hum. La latino était brut de décoffrage mais plutôt sympa dans le fond. Il verrai bien… A ce propos, il n'avait pas encore réussi à dire à Brett que prochainement, il n'assisterai plus aux entraînements et activités ensemble en commun. A ce propos, il se demandait même s'il n'allait pas être transféré dans une nouvelle chambre.

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir d'avantage que bientôt la réalité fit de nouveau parler d'elle.

« Attention, beau gosse à trois heures ! » Pouffa une de ses camarades – Une jolie rouquine, Shaw.

Jack baissa aussitôt les yeux et fit mine de boire son verre d'eau en avisant Gabriel, qui débarquait dans la salle, plateau dans une main, l'autre dans la poche de son sweat. Sweat noir très prêt du corps au demeurant.

_« Tch. »_

« C'est un nouveau _hoodie_, non ? Ténébreux à souhait, mmh, s'enquit-elle à nouveau en direction d'une blonde – Ford- laquelle acquiesça aussitôt.

Jack se força plus que tout de ne pas regarder le brun. Rien que sa présence était électrisante et il était totalement sexy. Oui. C'était quoi encore ce nouveau sweat ?

« Sincèrement, je sais vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvez à ce type… Moi il me fout la trouille. Fit un brun du nom de Barnes.

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit, hein Jack ? »

Samuel savait qu'il avait un _crush_ lui aussi pour le brun et le simple fait que les autres puissent eux aussi être au courant lui envoya un frisson de malaise dans le ventre. Il lança un regard mauvais à son camarade et soupira.

« _AH_ mais oui tiens ! Jack … Reprit de plus belle la rousse. Ça fait un moment que vous vous êtes pas battu toi et lui. Vous avez fait une trêve ? »

Shaw et Ford avaient le regard rivé sur lui tels des phares de voiture. Barnes leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et Brett lui lança un clin d'oeil moqueur.

_« Sale con. »_

« On a décidé d'agir en adultes responsables avant de se prendre un blâme. J'ai pas envie d'être viré à cause de lui et lui non plus. On s'ignore et c'est mieux comme ça. Voilà. »

_« Non en fait, on s'est découvert un intérêt commun pour le fait de faire jouir l'autre… Voilà. »_

Jack repensa subitement à leur dernière entrevue, dans la chambre du brun, et un frisson de plaisir lui traversa les reins. Ses mains chaudes… Sa peau… Son souffle…

_« Merde »_

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent, la bouche grande ouverte avant de revenir de plus belle à la charge à son grand damne. De souvenir, le blond ne se souvenait pas que les femmes puissent être aussi… Usantes. Quand elles avaient une idées en tête.. Mon Dieu.

« Et il est comment sinon en privé ? Plutôt froid et distant ou grande gueule ?

_« Plutôt rentre-dedans. Mmh. »_

« Je… Je le connais pas, hein ? Mentit-il, essayant du mieux qu'il peut de réfréner la chaleur gagnant son visage.

\- T'imagines au pieu, Kate ? Ce mec doit être un véritable-

\- Sinon, vous pouvez vous faire une soirée pyjama et éviter de nous empoisonner les oreilles à longueur de temps avec Reyes ou alors allez le voir directement.. Au choix. »

Barnes était le genre de gars plutôt froid et calme de prime abord. Il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire à l'inverse de Brett qui était une pipelette. Jack l'avait de suite trouvé sympathique et présentement, il aurait pu lui ériger une statue.

Les deux jeunes femmes firent claquer leur langues et secouèrent la tête.

« C'est pas un mec pour nous. Trop imposant. Trop… Enfin, vous voyez quoi ? Je suis sûre qu'il les aiment soumises et- Oh mon Dieu ! Attendez, peut-être que lui et Vasquez ? »

Jack faillait s'étrangler une nouvelle fois.

_« Oh pitié »_

Ses joues se rougirent à nouveau sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher et il jura intérieurement. Imaginer Reyes et Vasquez ensemble lui fila aussitôt la nausée. Non. Non. Non.

_« Stop. »_

Concrètement, il était partagé entre le fait de partir ici et maintenant et plomber totalement l'ambiance ou sortir n'importe quelle connerie pour faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes ses commères de camarades.

« Écoutez… Sincèrement, la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il est arrogant, moqueur, colérique, vantard, cynique, insupportable-

Vrai.

« - et je pense que vous perdez votre temps à lui accorder autant d'importance de la sorte. C'est pas quelqu'un pour vous et clairement vous ne le reverrez plus jamais après ça. »

Ton de voix neutre et détaché. Zéro bégaiement. Rapide et efficace. Bien.

Une partie de lui se dit que tout ceci le concernait également.

Le silence revint alors à la table. Barnes leva un pouce silencieux dans sa direction en opinant et Brett se mit à sourire comme un parfait crétin. Tss.

Shaw étira un sourire elle aussi en donnant un coup de coude à la blonde a ses côtés.

« Ah la la _Captain America,_ t'inquiète pas… T'es au moins aussi canon que lui et à choisir je préférerai jeter mon dévolu sur toi, ha ha ! Ou sur Holloway… »

Nouveaux regards dépités.

Bon… Une chose était sûre, les femmes étaient et restaient trop chiantes pour lui. Shaw lui sauta alors dessus, passant ses bras autour des ses épaules en ricanant et porta une main contre ses cheveux blonds, les ébouriffant d'avantage, si c'était possible alors que quelques tables plus loin, un regard sombre et intense se posait doucement sur eux.

**A suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

****Titre :**** Rule number one : Never let your guard down

**Pairing :** Gabriel Reyes x Jack Morrison / R76 – SEP Era

**Rating : **M

**Genres :** Romance, PWP, fluff, action

**Disclaimer :** Overwatch est la propriété de Blizzard et en aucun cas la mienne, aussi je ne gagne aucun centimes en m'appropriant Jackie et Gabe le temps d'un écrit :)

**Warning : **Ras, pour le moment** ... **:D

**Note :** Hello, J'espère que vous allez bien et que le confinement n'est pas trop compliqué ; je pense notamment à ceux qui sont en appartement, aux familles nombreuses etc ... Pour ma part, j'ai repris le boulot depuis moins d'une semaine. :) Prenez soin de vous.

J'avais évoqué que ce chapitre était déjà quasiment fini dans le précédent donc le voila, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à la lecture ! Merci à Reyten81 qui a pris le temps de laisser une review, c'est super sympa de ta part ! Ton avis m'a fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup ! :* Tes mots me touchent beaucoup ! Effectivement, dès le départ, la blessure de Parker était bien à la jambe dans mon esprit, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bricolé * rires * On peut considérer qu'il a eu une légère blessure superficielle au bras ... Lol Merci encore pour ta remarque! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant. Comme d'habitude, désolée s'il reste des fautes ainsi que des erreurs d'inattention.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt,

Eikaow

**-****x-x-**

Le bar était plutôt bondé en ce début de soirée. Le groupe de musique qui jouait en live,mélange de vieux rock country et de folk, résonnait dans la bâtisse et les rues environnantes. Ce n'était son style de musique favori mais Gabriel n'avait pas refusé quand ses coéquipiers eurent l'envie d'aller se poser dans ce bar. L'ambiance semblait bonne. La lumière tamisée offrait un cadre plutôt intimiste bien que l'établissement soit vivement animé. Trois billards étaient disposés au centre de la pièce et des sièges, fauteuils , petites tables et banquettes trônaient autour. Plus loin, le vaste bar en bois vieilli se dessinait de manière imposante derrière des murs en briques sombres et les tabourets disposés tout du long. Un nombre conséquent de bouteilles en tous genres étaient disposées dans le fond et pas moins de trois serveuses et un barman plus âgé – le propriétaire probablement – s'affairaient derrière le comptoir. L'endroit était plaisant.

Ils avaient eu droit à une permission de trois jours. Ce qui, après les éventements passés, était plutôt une bonne chose. Ils avaient tous besoin de décompresser et de se changer les idées.

Gabriel observait avec intérêt la façon de jouer d'un des guitaristes du groupe. Une bonne vieille guitare folk. S'il avait su, il aurait embarqué la sienne. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué ça lui manquait un peu, à dire vrai. Le guitariste était doué.

« Bon les gars, j'annonce : je repars pas avec vous ce soir ! Hé hé ! »

Parker étira un large sourire et porta à nouveau son verre contre ses lèvres. Vasquez se mit à rire elle aussi et désigna sa jambe d'un mouvement de menton.

« Désolée de te décevoir, _cariño_ mais pour ce soir t'es toujours un handicapé donc il faudra encore attendre un moment avant de tremper ton biscuit.

\- Je peux marcher, yo ! »

C'était vrai. Difficilement mais il pouvait marcher de nouveau.

Gabriel étira un mince sourire et but une gorgée de tequila avant de désigner sa camarade.

« Elle a raison. C'est pas le moment de déconner sinon t'es reparti pour deux semaines.

\- Pfff.. Grogna t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers chacun de ses collègues. Vous parviendrai pas à freiner mon charisme naturel, Ok ?! Ça va bientôt se bousculer au portillon, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Personne peut résister au charme d'un beau black musclé qui sent bon les îles paradisia-

\- Si Los Angeles est une île paradisiaque, ouais... Dans mes souvenirs, ça schlinguait les poubelles »

Gabriel se mit à rire avec ses camarades. L'ambiance était enjouée et détendue. Parker était de retour et c'était plaisant. Sa bonne humeur légendaire était communicative et tous relâchèrent la pression, discutant, enchaînant les verres et déconnant à tout va.

Deux petites heures s'étaient écoulées et Gabriel entamait pas moins de son quatrième verre de Tequila quand son regard se posa brusquement sur l'entrée du bar et précisément, le groupe de personnes qui venait d'y faire irruption. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

Evidemment…

Il devait y avoir au moins une trentaine de bars dans la ville et c'est dans celui-ci où il était que choisi d'atterrir le groupe du _Boyscout_ et le _Boyscout himself._

Ce dernier semblait déjà bien éméché. Ses joues étaient cramoisies, ses cheveux étaient en désordre et son sourire _colgate_ du parfait blondinet s'effaça de façon équivoque quand son chien de garde personnel vint lui parler à l'oreille. Les yeux bleus, brillants face à la lumière tamisée et les vapeurs d'alcool, se dirigea dans sa direction et le brun sentit un frisson d'excitation lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale alors que leur regards s'accrochèrent un court instant.

_Excitation. Provocation. Envie._

Encore.

Le blond détourna les yeux et faute de tables disponibles, lui et son groupe allèrent s'accouder au bar.

_Tsss._

Gabriel jura intérieurement. C'était une putain de mauvaise idée bordel ! Et évidemment l'alcool n'allait pas aider… Il ne devait plus flirter outre mesure avec Jack. Il fallait qu'il instaure des règles et que lui-même puisse suivre ces foutues règles. Et c'était quelque peu… Compliqué. Compliqué quand son envie première avait été de soutenir un maximum le regard du blondinet histoire de commencer un nouveau jeu de provocation et de séduction.

« Gabe- »

Nouveau claquement de langue.

« Denn...Si ce que tu vas dire concerne le _Boyscout_, je te jure que-

\- C'est à toi de payer la prochaine tournée. »

Le brun releva aussitôt la tête et son regard se posa sur ses coéquipiers : Parker affichait un sourire narquois qui lui donna la furieuse envie de lui en coller une, Vasquez leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et Hudson jura en avisant les bouteilles désormais vides avant de partir en direction des toilettes.

La mexicaine reposa elle aussi son verre vide en un claquement sourd contre la table avant de sortir quelques billets de sa poche et de lancer un clin d'oeil aux deux autres.

« La prochaine, c'est pour toi, _p__endejo_ ! Après ça, j'suis officiellement fauchée. » Fit-elle en désignant le brun.

Gabriel acquiesça et l'observa s'éloigner en direction du bar, une démarche quelque peu instable à l'appui. Elle aussi commençait à en tenir une belle et le batteur du groupe semblait lui jeter des regards incessants, d'ailleurs.

Parker en profita pour jeter un œil amusé vers le bar lui aussi et il remarqua le groupe de recrues qui trinquèrent tous ensemble, une pinte de bière à la main.

« Donc, Morrison est là…

\- La ferme. »

Nouveau soupir agacé. Gabe sortit un paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une sous l'oeil scrutateur de son camarade. Ce dernier lui en chipa une et expulsa lentement la fumée. C'était rare que Parker fume en général, ça lui arrivait quelque fois en soirée, pour se détendre, ou après une journée difficile. Il préférait les ballons de basket à la nicotine.

« Rappelles-moi pourquoi t'es là déjà ? » Reprit t-il après un moment, l'air de rien.

Le brun expulsa un nuage de fumée tout en reportant son regard vers le groupe de musique alentour. Le guitariste lui lança un autre regard intrigué avant d'étirer un sourire séducteur.

« Pour picoler et m'envoyer en l'air. »

C'était vrai. Ils avaient une permission de trois jours et le planning semblait simple : Boire, décompresser, et éventuellement passer du bon temps en charmante compagnie.

Son regard se porta une nouvelle fois vers le blond. Ce n'était que du sexe après tout, il pourrait très bien se dénicher un autre joli petit lot pour la nuit. Tout ne tournait pas autour du _Boyscout_, putain. S'ils devaient travailler ensemble désormais, il apparaissait évident d'instaurer des règles et continuer quotidiennement de faire des séances de travaux manuels avec Morrison, n'était définitivement pas la meilleure des idées.

Oui, c'était lui qui avait proposé ces petites « entrevues » pour éviter qu'ils ne se mettent sur la gueule et honnêtement, l'idée était hautement alléchante dans la mesure où ils seraient des mecs ordinaires pour l'un et l'autre. Pas d'attache. Juste du sexe de temps en temps. Avoir la queue du blond dans sa bouche était définitivement mieux que de se prendre un blâme pour mauvaise conduite. Et tous les deux le savaient. Il savait qu'il plaisait à Jack. Dès son arrivée, il avait senti le regard du blond se poser sur lui et pas de la façon dont on regarde un simple collègue. Oooh non. Dès le départ, il avait su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Prévisible.

Mais il devait avouer que c'était la première foutue fois où lui aussi avait envie d'entrer dans ce jeu de séduction et de provocation. Puis merde, Jack était trop gâté par la Nature et c'était agaçant. Il débarquait de nulle-part avec sa gueule d'ange et surpassait tout le monde.

Insupportable. Sexy.

« T'es chiant comme mec, tu le sais ça ? » Reprit de plus belle Parker.

Grognement mécontent.

« Je te renvoie le compliment, _cabron_.

\- Nan sérieux, sans déconner ! s'exclama t-il. Tu kiffais que le Boyscout arrêtait pas de te mater quand on jouait au basket… Et là, tu le calcules même plus. Alors je sais que…

\- Il fait partie du groupe maintenant, putain Denn ! Le coupa t-il aussitôt. Tu crois que j'ai jamais envisagé le fait de me le faire sans en avoir rien à battre ? Scoop : j'en ai PAS rien à battre.

\- Je sais... ! C'est pas une situation optimale pour toi – ni pour lui d'ailleurs – mais merde Gabe, il te plaît – ose dire le contraire ?! - et tu lui plaît. Boulot ou pas, t'es pas aussi prévenant d'habitude. »

C'était vrai. En temps normal, l'affaire été réglée aussi vite qu'elle avait débutait. Il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci...

Gabriel poussa un soupir supplémentaire avant de désigner le guitariste d'un mouvement de menton, un sourire narquois à l'appui. Il pourrait très bien choper ce gars et clouer le bec de son camarade, une bonne fois pour toutes, non ? Parker secoua alors la tête et leva les yeux au ciel en levant les bras.

« Oh bordel… T'es désespérant Gabi.

\- Yo, je suis ton supérieur !

\- Supérieur mon cul ! Je commence à avoir un coup dans le nez, mon capitaine – _hips_ – donc sur ce… »

Plus loin, ils virent Hudson qui était accoudée au bar en charmante compagnie – deux filles - . Parker éclata de rire et désigna leur camarade d'un coup de menton.

« Même ce débile arrive à serrer ha ha ! Sérieux Gabe, si t'as décidé d'être con ce soir, c'est ton problème mais au moins Morisson lui, il assume. Zéro discrétion, ha ha, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil évocateur. Ciao ! »

Effectivement, le _Boyscout_ venait de regarder dans leur direction - encore - avec une discrétion proche du niveau zéro. Il le faisait exprès ou bien ?

Se faisant, Denn se leva, non sans mal, en titubant légèrement il chipa un verre sur le plateau que ramenait la mexicaine et se dirigea en boitant allègrement vers la piste de danse improvisée. Il se mit à bouger de façon grotesque et s'invita dans un groupe de filles qui, amusées, s'amassèrent autour de lui en rigolant.

« _Dios Mio_, ce gars a aucune classe. » Pouffa Vasquez en s'affalant aux côtés du brun. Eh ben, on dirait qu'il y a plus que nous, _Captain_

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, grogna t-il en écrasant sa cigarette et en prenant un nouveau verre.

\- Oh allez, j'déconne. Au fait, tiens... »

Elle sortit un morceau de papier de la poche de son treillis. Gabriel fronça les sourcils et avisa le papier en question avant de l'ouvrir et de découvrir un numéro de téléphone, un prénom – Lisa - agrémenté d'un baiser de rouge à lèvre.

« J'crois que t'as tapé dans l'oeil d'une des serveuses », pouffa t-elle à nouveau en désignant la dite serveuse s'affairant au bar.

Cette dernière, jolie blonde, mini jupe, chemise à carreaux, lui adressa un clin d'oeil et un sourire gourmand de l'autre côté du comptoir. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

« J'ai pas osé lui dire que ton truc c'était plutôt les blonds, ha ha d'ailleurs… Je sais pas si t'as vu mais_ Blondie_ est là et visiblement il à l'air de bien s'amuser. »

Gabriel oublia derechef la jolie serveuse et son regard sombre se porta vers le bar.

Il avisa Jack qui était accoudé à ce dernier et riait avec une autre des serveuses. Belle. Brune. Cheveux longs. Sacré décolleté, par ailleurs. Il éclata une nouvelle fois de rire alors qu'elle lui servait une autre bière.

« T'es sérieux ? C'est lui ? S'enquit-elle. Sexy. »

Morrison prit une nouvelle gorgée et acquiesça en souriant. C'était le troisième bar qu'il visitait avec ses camarades et il devait avouer qu'il avait déjà bien trop bu. Cependant, apercevoir Gabriel dans le fond de la salle l'avait fait dessaouler directement. Il voulait tenter de l'oublier l'espace d'une soirée. Le brun avait fait son choix, leurs entrevues ne pouvaient plus durer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait compris à la vue de la distance notoire et manifeste qu'il s'évertuait à garder depuis bientôt une semaine.

Plus loin, ses camarades avaient trouvé deux tables vides et ils rigolaient et jetaient des regard dans sa direction, des clins d'oeil aguicheur à l'appui en direction de la serveuse – Ashley. Il avait beau avoir beaucoup bu, il pouvait tout de même affirmer qu'Ashley était très jolie. Et évidemment, ils avaient un peu discuté et l'alcool aidant, il lui avait parlé de sa promotion et de son assignation dans sa nouvelle équipe ainsi que de son capitaine. Dieu merci, il avait réussi à ne pas lui balancer qu'il avait le béguin pour lui. Grand bien lui en fasse.

« Je savais que les militaires étaient beau gosse, fit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil équivoque. Mais lui wow… Il dégage un de ces trucs.

\- Un truc un peu… Bestial, ouais, pouffa le blond entre deux gorgées de bière.

\- Exactement ! C'est le mot que je cherchai « bestial » ! Et la fille avec lui, c'est sa copine ? »

Jack se mordit la lèvre et un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine. Le brun était-il en charmante compagnie ? Il se tourna lentement, s'adossant contre le comptoir. Ok, les brumes d'alcool commençait à lui embrumer les yeux et la chaleur ambiante l'empêchait, à mesure que le temps passait et qu'il continuait de boire, de réfléchir correctement. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il reconnu – un peu difficilement d'ailleurs - que la fille en question était Vasquez. Il ne put empêcher une légère pointe de jalousie de s'emparer de son cerveau déjà bien éprouvé.

C'était stupide. Gabriel était gay. Du moins… Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué l'idée qu'il puisse être bi. Merde, c'était Vasquez. Sa coéquipière. L'idée était débile. Mais l'idée parvint tout de même à surcharger son cerveau fatigué et éprouvé par l'alcool. Ce n'était plus à prouver que quand on était saoul, on était encore plus con.

Jack s'avachit alors contre la surface en bois et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ashley secoua la tête et porta une main contre les cheveux blonds qu'elle se mit à caresser doucement. Elle en avait déjà vu des clients qui rendaient l'âme sur le comptoir et celui-ci semblait particulièrement fatigué et triste.

« Une tequila.»

La brune ouvrit alors la bouche de surprise. Jack se releva vivement à l'entente de la voix grave et son coeur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine ; il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Gabriel s'adossa contre le bar et porta ses yeux sombres et luisants vers lui. Un frisson longea alors sa colonne vertébrale et il lui lança un regard mauvais pour toutes réponses. Le brun étira alors un sourire amusé en l'étudiant d'avantage : cheveux en désordre. Joues rougies par la chaleur ambiante et l'alcool. Yeux brillants. Sexy.

« Et un verre d'eau pour le _Boyscout_. »

Ashley étira un mince sourire et acquiesça avant de revenir avec les deux verres. Plus loin, l'autre serveuse - Lisa - se mit à glousser dans leur direction.

« M'appelle pas comme ça, d'accord ?

\- T'es complètement saoul. Bois un peu d'eau.»

Le blond lui lança un nouveau regard mauvais avant de passer une main fébrile contre son visage. Il se força à inspirer et expirer doucement afin de reprendre doucement ses esprits puis se résolu à boire quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche. Le liquide transparent coula de façon bienfaitrice le long de son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Grogna t-il alors, reportant son regard vers le profil de l'autre homme.

Merde.

Gabriel avait lui aussi les yeux un peu plus brillants que d'ordinaire et une fine pellicule de sueur maculait de façon gourmande sa peau halée, la faisant luire légèrement sous la lumière tamisée. Il avait noué sa veste autour de sa taille et portait un simple t-shirt noir qui moulait sa musculature à la perfection. Jack se mordit la lèvre en posant son regard sur lui et son coeur fit une embardée supplémentaire dans sa cage thoracique quand il vit que Gabriel l'observait en pleine séance de voyeurisme notoire. Encore.

« La même chose que toi, visiblement, souffla ce dernier. Mignonne. »

Il désigna Ashley d'un furtif mouvement de menton avant de reposer son regard intense vers lui.

« C'est pas... »

Ce dernier soutint son regard et tout deux s'affrontèrent dans une bataille qui le fit frémir d'excitation.

Provocation.

Jack était clairement en train de le tester, n'est-ce pas ? Encore. Ou alors l'alcool lui faisait lui aussi complètement perdre les pédales ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. Jack Morrison était ivre et lui aussi commençait à en tenir une belle.. Jack Morrisson lui faisait perdre le fil de la raison à mesure qu'il s'évertuait à soutenir son regard tout en se mordant la lèvre. Et pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin presque malsain de savoir si vraiment le blond était en train de flirter avec cette fille ? Merde.

Il fallait qu'il stoppe maintenant ou il serait définitivement foutu. Et il savait que Jack le savait aussi. Il jeta un regard alentour, s'assurant qu'ils étaient plus ou moins hors du champ de vision des recrues et se pencha alors pour venir porter ses lèvres contre l'oreille du blond. Ce dernier frissonna d'envie et chercha instinctivement plus de contact, frottant en une caresse insidieuse sa joue contre la sienne.

« Je me fous de qui tu décides de foutre dans ton pieu, chuchota t-il, la voix grave et basse. En revanche, j'ai pas envie de retrouver une épave dans mon équipe dans trois jours donc je te conseille d'y aller molo. Sur ce… »

Il se retint de mordiller le lobe offert et s'éloigna doucement, créant à nouveau une distance raisonnable entre eux mais le blond le retint aussitôt, attrapant un pan de sa veste entre ses doigts.

Merde ce foutu _farmboy_ était la plus gigantesque des tentations auquel il avait été confronté jusqu'à présent. Parker avait raison. Comment avait-il espéré coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ce soir alors que la seule vue du blond qui l'observait avec ses yeux emplis de désir suffisait à ce qu'il veuille le traîner dans les toilettes du bar pour le faire gémir ? A côté de ça, le beau gosse à la guitare ou la serveuse n'avaient aucune saveur.

Jack s'approcha alors, venant coller son bras au sien, leurs deux peaux irradiant l'une contre l'autre.

« On bouge ? S'il te plait… -»

Le blond se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre. Une insidieuse chaleur s'insinua dans le creux de ses reins et il jeta un œil en direction des toilettes puis vers la porte d'entrée.

Urgence.

« Gabe… »

Défaite.

Gabriel termina son verre et le reposa, en un claquement sec, sur le comptoir. Il fit passer sa langue contre ses lèvres et poussa un juron en espagnol. Jack continuait de le regarder intensément, oscillant parfois en direction des toilettes, le regard plissé d'envie et les lèvres rougies à mesure qu'il les mordillaient, en une sorte d'invitation muette.

Il pouvait ajouter que le Boyscout était un démon tentateur, sournois qui plus est, dans la longue liste de ses aptitudes.

Défaite cuisante.

Ils avaient toute la putain de nuit. Il était peut-être bien alcoolisé mais hors de question qu'il s'occupe du blond dans des toilettes miteux. Surtout quand le blond en question était aussi quémandeur. Il l'avait dit, il voulait pouvoir s'occuper de lui une nuit entière, loin de tout ça, sans plus aucune retenue. Jack le voulait. Il le voulait tellement que c'en était criminel. Comment ce satané Boyscout pouvait faire preuve d'autant hum… D'envie ? Se rendait-il compte que son regard et ses lèvres étaient de véritables appels a la débauche ? Est-ce qu'il en était conscient ? De mémoire, jamais, il n'avait connu pareil regard.

« Putain, Jack… T'es vraiment le pire-, commença t-il sans savoir quel terme utiliser et qui ne risquerait pas de froisser le blond.

\- Allumeur ? Rigola alors l'autre sous l'effet de l'alcool, un sourire coquin à l'appui. C'est la première fois que je fais ça… ça marche vraiment alors ? »

Tsss.

N'y tenant plus, le brun se pencha à nouveau lentement vers lui, venant soupirer contre son oreille :

« Dehors. Dans cinq minutes. »

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Jack l'observa jeter quelques billets sur le comptoir avant de s'éloigner.

Victoire.

Il prit une inspiration et il avisa Ashley qui lui lança un sourire agrémenté d'un clin d'oeil qui signifiait qu'elle venait de comprendre ce qui se tramait entre lui et le brun. La blonde en revanche, lui envoya un regard noir. La chaleur qui mangeait ses joues redoubla d'intensité et il les salua, un sourire débile à l'appui et un peu gauchement avant de se tourner vers ses camarades. Fort heureusement, d'autres personnes les avaient rejoint et ces derniers ne lui avaient pas prêté plus d'attention que ça.

Brett semblait complètement saoul et il braillait à tout va, Shaw et Ford étaient occupées à danser avec d'autres filles et Barnes jouait aux cartes avec un nouveau groupe et semblait encore à peu près sobre. Nul doute que son compagnon de chambrée allait taper un scandale s'il choisissait d'aller les voir pour leur expliquer qu'il partait.

_« Désolé, bro. Mais ce soir, j'ai besoin d'être égoiste. »_

Il lui enverrai un message demain matin. Néanmoins, il indiqua à son camarade aux cheveux brun qu'il ne repartirai pas avec eux et ce dernier étira un mince sourire avant d'acquiescer sans même l'interroger. Barnes était un gars bien qui ne posait pas de question plus que nécessaire.. De toutes évidences, il pensait probablement qu'il allait passer la nuit avec Ashley. C'était bien comme ça.

La pensée qu'il allait enfin être seul avec Gabriel le fit de nouveau frémir d'excitation et il se dirigea avec empressement vers la sortie. Une brise fraîche vint lui balayer le visage et la vision purement extatique d'un taxi sombre, garé un peu plus loin, avec le brun installé à l'arrière, bras croisés, sourire en coin, finit de le faire cogiter à outrance.

Victoire cuisante.

****A suivre...****


End file.
